


Taking Over Me

by wanderinghawke



Series: Soulmates Never Die [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff and Angst, I added some of the things I remembered from the books, M/M, Newt and Thomas are telepathic, POV Newt, The Author Regrets Everything, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, and nothing, gratuitous use of the words bloody and buggin, the first movie, with lots of added Newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghawke/pseuds/wanderinghawke
Summary: Everything went on as normal in the Glade, despite the lingering memory of his dreams and he was mostly content with the day. How could he have known that in two hours his entire world would be turned upside-down and never right itself again?





	1. Just a Shucking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever! So funny story, this was supposed to be a oneshot to kick me out of my writers block and well...  
> This fic is almost entirely completed so I'll be able to do regular updates depending on work schedule, but I'm aiming for once a week.  
> Also I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. That includes formatting mistakes I have no idea what I'd doing on AO3 haha.

The Glade hummed with activity in the early afternoon hours. All around him boys bustled around carrying out their duties.  Newt was crouched in the garden, the sun beating down on his bare forearms and the back of his neck pleasantly, pulling errant weeds from the soft dirt.  Reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes he glanced up as one of the other Track Hoes walked by tossing an apple up and down in his hand, whistling a nameless tune and twirling his spade in the other.  Newt smiled in amusement, shook his head and went back to pulling weeds for who knows how long before finally he stood and groaned tiredly.

He hadn't slept well last night and his eyes were dry and grainy, his unrested body protesting to his daily workload.  Newt rubbed at his face, leaving dirt smeared across his forehead and leaned up against the shovel he had stuck in the ground next to him.

He'd dreamt of him again.  This boy, so familiar and not at the same time. For the past year he'd been having the same dream. At first it happened once every few months, then once every couple weeks now it was so frequent that he was waking up most nights.

It was always the same dream.  A handsome, smiling teen that Newt judged to be about fourteen was looking at him, eyes dancing with joy, saying something to him.  Something he couldn't recall no matter how hard he tried.  He had no idea who this boy was, no name for the face, but he was there just the same and Newt  _knew_ him.  He would claw at his brain all night trying to remember anything about this boy. You’d think by now he’d be used to it, but something about this dream was so powerful and brought up so many feelings he didn’t understand that he just couldn’t sleep. He tried telling himself he was just jacked, but slumber never came easy and that smile would haunt him.

That's how it all started anyway, then abruptly last night the dream changed.

Last night Newt and this boy stood side by side in a sterile looking hallway, both staring at a closed door and neither willing to walk through.  Newt turned to the other boy and felt himself smile. The taller, teen smiled brilliantly back at him and he turned away his stomach suddenly nauseous and full of nervous butterflies as he reached for the handle.  The other boy caught his wrist and he turned to question him when soft, warm lips pressed against his.

Newt bolted upright, panting and staring wide eyed at the gray light of morning. _Just a shucking dream_. He told himself, but the ghost of the kiss still lingered on his lips.  He didn't go back to sleep this morning and he couldn't forget.

 _You're bloody cracking up Newt.  Imagining strange boys kissing you in the night._  He told himself as he absently picked a ripe tomato and placed it in the bag slung over his shoulder.   _Keep carrying on like this and Alby'll think you've gone mad and banish you._

It wasn't like kissing  boys was any big shock or anything around here. No one was really against it as far as he could tell. There were about four couples he knew of for sure and they all seemed happy and lovey-dovey.

There was a betting pool on whether or not their Med-Jacks Clint and Jeff would be the next couple.  It was all in good fun really.

He himself, in the three years he'd been here, had never gotten that close to anyone.  He'd tried a few times, but found he couldn't even kiss one of these shanks without feeling a deep sense of wrong.  Maybe he was just one of those guys who didn't like boys, though he honestly couldn't recall if he liked girls either, but it was a reasonable enough explanation so he went with it and left it at that.  He focused on his work and being second in command which kept him busy enough that romance never came up.  It wasn't very important.

Sure, sometimes he felt a little jealous seeing the couple-y boys, but there wasn't a single shank here he was interested in like that.

Then he started dreaming and he couldn't stop thinking about sparkling amber eyes and a joyful smile.

"Hey Newt!"  Alby called across the way and he shook himself out of his reverie.  Great, he'd been standing here staring off into the shucking distance for who knows how long like a bloody idiot. "You good?" His friend asked, stalking closer.

Now, Newt was actually terrible at lying.  He was too willing to just out and say whatever he thought and when he didn't his facial expressions would just say it for him.  So when he looked his friend dead in the face and said, "I'm fine." Alby merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked unconvinced.

"You're not shuck face.  You've been acting weird the last couple of weeks.  Now are you going to share?"

The blond sighed and against his better judgement moved away from the other Track Hoes who were pretending not to listen. Once out of earshot he whispered, "I've been having weird dreams."

"Dreams?"

Newt took a deep breath trying to decide how to explain, "They're like...Having this feeling that it's familiar, but not being able to remember why."

Albys eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Like memories?  What are they about?"  He asked eagerly and Newt grimaced knowing his friend was hoping for something useful to them.  Too bad it wasn't.

"Nothing helpful.  Just this boy."

"Boy?" Alby asked, bewildered.

"Yeah.  He had dark hair and really pretty brown eyes.  He's always smiling at me and saying something, but I have no bloody clue what."

" _Dark hair and really pretty brown eyes_." Alby parroted back with a snigger. "Wonder how many boys are gonna be jealous you've got a dream boyfriend?"

Newt shoved him. "Don't buggin' tell anyone!  I don't even know who he is!  I'm probably just making him up."  It was possible, but for some reason that thought left him unhappy.

"You need to get laid my friend." Alby said sagely and Newt shot him a dirty look repulsed by the idea.  He didn’t want to get that cozy with any of these shanks.

"It's just a dream." He muttered, cheeks tinging red.  Now that he said it all out loud it did seem kind of stupid. 

"Good that. Well, get your shuck head out of the clouds.  I need you to help me get ready for the box."

Newt nodded, glad for the change of subject as he trailed after their leader. In two hours the box would arrive and they would have fresh supplies and a new Greenie to train.  Everything went on as normal in the Glade, despite the lingering memory of his dreams and he was mostly content with the day.

How could he have known that in two hours his entire world would be turned upside-down and never right itself again?

 

Right on time the alarm echoed through the Glade and the Gladers raced over to the box eager to meet the Newbie.  Newt pushed through the crowd as Gally leaned down to pull open the doors.  The Greenie, who looked about his own age, stared up at them arm covering his face as they looked down into the box.

Gally dropped in. "Day one Greenie. Rise and shine."  He said as he pulled the frightened boy from the box and dropped him on his stomach in the middle of all of them as comments began flying around.  Newt tried to get closer to at least offer him a friendly hand up, but he was stopped in place as the boy rolled over staring wide eyed at all of them.  He couldn't believe his own eyes, the boy was older, dark hair matted to his forehead but he couldn't mistake those eyes as the light glinted off them.

It was him.  It was the boy in his dreams.   _What the bloody hell…._

Their gazes met briefly, but there was no recognition in those pretty eyes.  Newt wasn't sure why he expected there to be.

In a flash the boy was on his feet and booking it across the glade.

"We got a Runner!" Zart yelled.  Then he tripped and face planted, skidding a few feet across the grass.  The other boys howled with laughter and applauded as Gally and another boy gave chase and drug him to the Pit.  Everyone else dispersed, laughing and making jokes at the Greenies expense, but Newt was rooted in place.  Was this real?  Was this really happening?

"Newt?"  Alby questioned and he spun on heel.

"It's him."  He breathed, still in shock and his friend looked perplexed.

"It's who?"

"The boy in my dreams."  

Albys eyes went comically wide as he followed Newts gaze back towards the Pit. "So it was a memory."

Newt shrugged, not entirely convinced.  The guy hadn't recognized him, right?  "Who knows?"

"Well!  Now these shanks are going to be disappointed your dream boyfriend is real."  Newt punched him in the arm.  Hard.  Alby was still laughing and holding his arm as he walked to meet the Greenie.


	2. If You Were Anymore Obvious You'd Be Wearing A Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comment on my last chapter :D It made my day! Here's chapter two! It's a lot longer than the first one.  
> Again un-beta'd all mistakes are mine!

Newt had been watching from the sidelines, too distracted to pay any attention to his work as Alby led the Greenie around the Glade.  _  That should be me. _ He thought. Normally it was his job to deal with Greenies, but he'd been so shell shocked that his friend just took over.

So here he was buggin' staring after them like if he looked hard enough everything would make sense.

Or maybe the Greenie would notice him.

_ You're a bloody moron. Total shuck faced shuck if you think standing around staring like a buggin creep is the best way to get his attention. _  He scolded himself, trying to work up the courage to at least stroll over and say hello.

What if the boy recognized him? What would he say? What if he didn't?  Which was worse?

He groaned, head in his hands as he debated what to do.  So he'd been dreaming about this boy for months?  So he'd dreamed he kissed this boy when they were younger?  So what?  Maybe it just happened in his head, he'd just made it up.

The boy was real enough, but he could just as easily been in his own fantasy world right?   A dream didn't mean anything and Alby had more important things to do than escort a Greenie around.

With his mind made up he strolled up confidently to the two boys who were now standing near the gardens.

"All right Alby?" He asked cheerily, approaching his friend.  The handsome, dark haired boy turned and looked at him curiously and Newt smiled as Alby introduced him.

"Green bean, this is Newt. When I'm not around he's in charge."

"Good thing you're always around then."  He quipped and Alby smiled as the Greenies eyes stayed glued to Newt.  "Listen, that was some dash you made.  For a second I thought you had the chops to be a Runner.  Till you face planted."  He joked hoping the boy would at least crack a smile. He wanted to know if it was the same one from his dream.

He didn’t smile or laugh instead looking at him questioningly then back to Alby. "Runner?" He asked and Alby turned to Newt.

"Newt, do me a favor. Go find Chuck."  He nodded feeling a bit irritated that he’d been sent away so quickly.   _ And after all the time it took you to stop being a coward…  _ He spared the brunet one more smile before leaving and forcing himself not to look back.

Unbeknownst to him Alby had to turn the Greenie away twice from staring after him.

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Newt as work was finished early and party preparations were underway.  He seemed to be needed everywhere at once and wished he could clone himself so everyone would be happy.  Unfortunately for them he was only one extremely busy person who was fighting an uphill battle of not locating and staring after the Greenie every five minutes.

Miraculously,  he'd managed to become so engrossed in setting up the bonfire that he forgot about it all for a bit.

That was until he heard shouting from the walls.  Looking up he espied Gally and the Greenie arguing.  Alby was already running towards them and Newt followed as swiftly as he could with his leg twinging every time his foot hit the ground.  He somehow managed to arrive right before Alby and held out a placating hand as the Greenie panicked. "Right calm down."  Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the brunet became more incensed.

"You can't keep me here!" He yelled eyes wild, like he was ready to fight each one of them for his freedom. Newt wasn’t sure what to do to calm him.

Alby stepped in. "We can't let you leave." He told the teen firmly.  He was still panicking and Newt wished that he’d had more time earlier to talk with him, maybe this whole thing could have been avoided.  Then again Chuck was watching worriedly from the sidelines so chances are he already tried.

The boy asked, "Why not?"  When the rush of wind blew through the door as the mechanics whirred and groaned.  The doors slowly moved together, stone grinding over stone then shutting tight and the Greenie stood in front of the now closed gap dumbfounded.

"Next time I'm going to let you leave."  Gally threatened before stalking away, the others following.  Newt remained, watching the other boy.  His amber eyes darted over the wall and Newt could see the gears in his pretty shuck head working.  He was trying to figure the door out.

"Don't bother.  It may as well be magic fairy dust that does it."  He said startling the slightly shorter boy to look at him. Funny, in his dreams he’d been taller.

"They had to do it somehow."  He commented seriously, looking back at the door.

"Sure, probably with a lot of gears and electronics and klunk.  Doesn't really matter much the how of the thing though."

"Okay, then why?" He asked and Newt shrugged, he didn’t have time to get into this right now.

"I'll explain it later. I'm too buggin busy running around right now."

The boy's gaze swung back to him, "Yeah, you looked pretty busy.  What are you setting up for?"

Newt looked towards the grey walls of their prison finding he couldn't look the boy in the eyes without his gaze flicking down to his lips and remembering his shucking dream. Worse than that he realized the the Greenie noticed what he'd been up to today.  He couldn't help but feel excited about this, far more than he should be and he wiped the idiotic smile off his face.

_ Keep it together you dumb shank!  _

"Well tonight's a special night. Come on."  He turned and started back towards the Homestead, the Greenie silently on his heels.

 

At the Homestead they parted ways, Newt being drug to one place and Chuck berating the Greenie for trying to go into the Maze in another.

He would have laughed if the Greenie didn't look so miserable.

He wanted to change that.  He wanted to make him smile and the realization startled him.  Sure, he calmed the Greenies and showed them kindness when they arrived.  He remembered what it was like for him the first few weeks he'd been in the Glade.  Scared and alone, no memory of who he was or where he came from.  He'd always had empathy for the new boys who came up and he did what he could to help them settle in.

This was not the same as that.

First, he was attracted to the Greenie.  He'd accepted that over the course of the day when he caught himself staring for the five hundredth time.

Second, he knew this boy.  Somehow, somewhere they'd known each other. It wasn’t just his dreams that told him that either. He could feel it in his gut and clawing in the back of his mind.  They'd been friends, at least.  Maybe more?  Who knows.

So with those two things combined he felt a startling protective streak, with an even more troubling bit of possessiveness, wrapped around a jumbled bundle of attraction and they'd hardly even held a conversation.

He really was going bonkers wasn't he?  Finally completely out of his mind.

Still, he couldn't help being cheerful as dusk fell and the party was underway.  Drink in hand and the burning heat of the bonfire on his face he felt his troubles slowly ebb away.  There was music and dancing and he was chatting with Alby and Jeff, half drunk when he spotted the one person conspicuously missing from the festivities.

The Greenie was sitting alone, back turned towards them and leaned up against a log.  He didn't look like he was having fun at all.   _ That won't do! _  His dumb head decided.  Newt was going to cheer up that pretty face if it was the last thing he ever did!  

Excusing himself he shuffled towards the log and hopped over it, dropping down next to the boy with a grin, their shoulders barely an inch apart.  He was about to work his drunken charm when the boy turned and looked at him, the firelight catching his dark eyes and dancing over his tanned skin giving him an almost ethereal quality.

Whatever he was about to say died in his throat and the Greenie spoke first.

"You don't have to come over here. I'm fine alone."

Newt snorted, "Listen shank, I didn't come over here cause I felt sorry for ya."  Technically true.  "I came over here because I want to talk to you."

The boy arched an eyebrow and returned his gaze to the piece of bark in his hand.

"Hell of a first day Greenie.  Here put some hair on your chest."  He handed the mason jar over trying hard not to think about said chest.   _ Friendly chat Newt _ .  _ Friendly chat. He doesn’t need you drooling on him. _

The boy accepted it, took a sip and promptly spat the drink on the ground.  Newt laughed as he handed the jar back.

"Oh my god! What was that?"

Newt examined the contents and shook his head, "I don't even know.  It's Gallys recipe. Trade secret."

The Greenie huffed and tossed his bark away, "Yeah, well he's still an asshole."

Newt watched him, amused.  He was actually really cute when he was pouting.  "He saved your life today."  He pointed out and shifted a little closer to the other teen, arm coming to rest on the log just behind him.  If he hadn't been drunk his brain might have told him getting this close was a bad idea, but the Greenie didn't seem to mind so he didn't bother worrying about it either. "Trust me, the Maze is a dangerous place."

The Greenie was silent for a bit, staring at the walls that formed their prison. "We're trapped here, aren't we?"

This 'cheer up' conversation was going really well.

Newt nodded slowly,  "For the moment, but you see those guys?  There by the fire?"  He turned and pointed behind them.  The Runners were gathered together talking animatedly, aside from Minho, who was sat on a log eating and looking terribly serious for some reason.  "Those are the Runners.  That guy in the middle there, that's Minho.  He's the keeper of the Runners. Every morning they run the Maze, mapping it and trying to find a way out."  He was hoping the give the Greenie some hope, to settle him a bit and let him know that they were going to be okay.

"How long have they been looking?"  Of course he had to ask that question instead.

Newt sipped his drink feeling himself sobering. "Three years."

"And they haven't found anything?"  The Greenie exclaimed in disbelief.

Newt couldn’t believe this kid. "Well it's a lot easier said than done!"  He held up a finger towards nothing in particular silently and the Greenies gaze was glued to him questioningly.  "Listen."  There was a high pitched grinding sound and the grating noise of rock sliding over itself just audible in the background of the Glade celebration. "It's the Maze...Changing."  He said seriously trying to convey just how difficult everything really had been for their Runners.  For him.  "It changes every night."  He gulped down another mouthful.

"How is that even possible?" The Greenie asked in awe and Newt smiled at him.

"Guess you can ask the people who put us in here if you ever meet the bloody bastards."

The boy cracked a smile, still staring down at his feet. "Listen."  He scooted just a bit closer, leaning in to the other boy.  The brunet turned to look at him curiously, but didn’t move away.  "Truth is the Runners are the only ones who know what's out there. They're the best, strongest and the fastest of us all and it's a bloody good thing too.  Cause if they don't make it back before those doors close...Well no one's ever survived a night in the Maze."

The teen was looking at him with wide eyes, taking in everything he said with an interested glint in his eyes that Newt was absolutely sure he didn't like.

"What happens to them?"  He asked, leaning close enough their shoulders brushed together.

He tried to ignore the shucking fluttery feeling in his stomach when they touched and tuned out his brain trying to tell him that maybe the boy might remember him in some way.  "Well, we call them Grievers."  Well, that topic effectively ended his train of thought.  "Of course, no one's ever actually seen one and lived to tell about it, but they're out there."

The Greenie stared at him a long while, almost the same way he'd stared at the door, like he was trying to figure him out and the scrutiny was making him very uncomfortable.  He squirmed a bit, running a hand through his hair, cheeks tinged pink and pointedly looked at his shoes.

"Why aren't you a Runner?"

The question shocked him to the core and his head shot back up to look at the Greenie. "What?"

"You said the best, strongest and fastest.  Why aren't you a Runner?"

Newt shook his head and stood up, "Right, well.  I think that's enough questions for one night!  Come on.  You're supposed to be the guest of honor!"  The Greenie began shaking his head but Newt grabbed him by the arm and hefted him to his feet.  "Come on Greenie.  Let me show you around."

"But Alby already did..."  The boy protested as Newt started dragging him towards the bonfire.

"Yeah, but the unofficial tour is a lot more fun!"  Newt shot back with a grin and the boy actually smiled.  Full on smile.  It was beautiful.

"So there we got the Builders."  He pointed to a group of boys to their left. "They're very good with their hands, but not a lot going on upstairs."  He pointed at his head and grinned and the boy laughed softly.   "And then we got Winston, he's the keeper of the Slicers."   Just then the two Med-Jacks waltzed through their paths talking quietly to each other, they were pretty much joined at the hip 24/7.  He really should place his bet soon.  "And we got two Med-Jacks Clint and Jeff!"

The two boys greeted them and continued on their way and Newt turned back to the Greenie, "They spend most of their time bandaging up the Slicers."

The shorter boy stopped and looked at him seriously, "What if I want to be a Runner?"

Newt felt a moment of panic, so that interest he'd seen on his face was exactly what he was hoping it wasn’t.  No, this boy couldn't become a Runner.  He could do anything else.  Anything but be a Runner. He already couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt or dying out there.    "Have you listened to a word I just said?"  He asked in disbelief and a bit of fear if he were honest.  "No one wants to be a Runner!  Besides you gotta get chosen."  Hopefully that would be enough to discourage him.

"Chosen by who?"  Of course it wasn't.  He was about to answer when suddenly Gally came blundering into their space and knocking into the Greenie.  The two boys looked at eachother and you could cut the tension with a knife.  Newt looked between them nervously silently hoping Gally wasn't going to do something buggin’ stupid.  He would punch his shuck face if he did.

"What do you say Greenie?  Wanna see what you're made of?"  Gally asked, rolling up his sleeves like a bloody idiot trying to look tough.   The crowd of boys began chanting and cheered loudly when the Greenie took unsure steps into the ring.

Newt crossed his arms just outside the ring and watched with trepidation, he glanced up and saw Minho had joined the group and was passively observing.

"The rules are simple Greenie.  I try to push you out of the circle and you try to last more than five seconds."  The other boys 'oohed’ and Gally grinned up at them. "Ready?"  Gally leapt forward and immediately shoved the Greenie out into the waiting arms of the other boys.  They tossed him roughly back into the ring and he hit the ground with a thump, Newt winced but did his best not to interfere. It was  _ really  _ hard though.

"Come on Greenie. We're not done yet!"  Gally goaded, switching his feet.

The brunet stood and faced Gally with a snarl on his face, "Stop calling me Greenie."

"Stop calling you that? What do you want to be called?  Shank?" The boys howled with laughter and Newt bit his bottom lip anger rising, but this was the Greenies fight not his.  If it got dirty he'd step in.

Gally knocked the boy down again.  "You know what?  I think I've settled on shank!"  Suddenly the other boy was on his feet and grabbing Gally around the waist.  The sheer bulk of Gally made the tactic useless, but as Gally pushed against him the Greenie outsmarted him and stepped to the side sending the the other boy to the ground with his own body weight.

Newt couldn't help but grin.  "Nice work Greenie!" He called from the sidelines and the boy threw him a triumphant smile before turning back to Gally who was still laying on the ground in shock.

"Not bad for a Greenie, huh?" He asked cockily.  That's when Gally kicked his legs out and swept his feet right out from under him.  The brunet hit the ground and Newt heard his head thunk against the dirt.  When the boy just laid there he started towards him, but then he sat up suddenly with a look of surprise on his face.

"Thomas..."  He whispered then stood to his feet, eyes wide in excitement.  "Thomas!  I remember my name!  I'm Thomas!"

"Thomas!"  Alby cheered and suddenly the Greenie-Thomas-was surrounded with boys offering him drinks and clapping him on the shoulder.   Newt smiled as he made his way forwards and ended up standing behind the brunet, clapping as he downed a jar of Gallys horrid drink.

Gally stepped forward and they shook hands, "Good job Thomas."

Then the Griever screeched, filling the air with a bone chilling sound and completely killing the mood.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas breathed and Gally turned back to him.

"That my friend was a Griever.  Don't worry you're safe with us, nothing gets through those walls."

Alby clapped to get everyone's attention, "Alright guys let's tuck it in for the night.  It was a good night."

The boys started saying good-nights, the fire was put out and dishes were cleaned up and taken to the kitchen.

As everyone made for their hammocks, yawning and chatting about the night, Newt and Alby walked through the boys counting them and making sure they were all safe in bed.  They did this every night, just to make sure they always had tabs on everyone.  Half the boys were already snoring by the time their heads hit their beds and Newt stretched his arm out tiredly.  Alby was giving him the side eye, but he wasn't sure why and he wasn't prepared to ask yet.

They passed by the building housing Thomas last. Chuck was fast asleep in the hammock next to him, cocked at an angle perfect for a sore neck and back in the morning.  Thomas was still awake and looked up at them as they passed.  Newt smiled warmly at him and Thomas smiled back then returned his gaze to the sky.  Alby had to grab him by the shoulder and direct him away before he realized he'd stopped moving.

"If you were anymore obvious you'd be wearing a sign slinthead."  Alby hissed as they walked towards the Homestead, everyone accounted for.   Newt felt his cheeks go red and he shrugged.

"It's nothing really.  We don't even know each other."

"Well, we aren't going anywhere for awhile so you got plenty of time."  Alby pointed out as they walked up to their rooms.  They stopped in the hallway and his best friend put on his ‘protective’ face.  "Newt listen.  I don't want to tell you what to do, but that boy is different.  There's just something about him. Be careful."

Newt wasn't sure what to say, so he just stood there silently gaping at his friend.  The other boy turned and walked into his room, leaving him alone in the hallway.  He finally kicked his brain back on and walked into his room, setting the lamp he'd been carrying on the simple table by the bed.  He sat down heavily, running his hands through his messy hair and the day's events over again through his head.

_ The boy is real.  His name is Thomas. He doesn’t remember me and it’s shucking bothering me. A lot. What was he to me? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr if you want https://sylvar-star.tumblr.com/


	3. I mean how much trouble can he get into in the forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I missed updating yesterday my lovlies! I was actually given the chance to do a painting class. I painted the Northern Lights. Painting is not my one true calling...
> 
> As always unbeta'd! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

By some cosmic miracle, or the amount of alcohol he drank, he managed to sleep that night.  The minute he dropped onto his bed he was out and when he woke it was to Alby banging on his door.  Blearily he picked up his watch and looked at the time. It was nearly 8 am.

Shooting up as the pounding became incessant he called out, "Buggin’ coming Alby, keep your shirt on!"  Scanning the room for his clothes he found his tank top and slipped it on, pulling his ripped up jeans on after.  He found a relatively clean pair of socks at the foot of the bed and made a mental note that he needed to wash his laundry because everything smelled. Not that it was uncommon in the Glade, everyone here smelled.

Except Thomas.  Thomas didn't smell.  He was still clean and smelled like citrus shampoo.

Newt made a disgusted noise and smacked the palm of his hand into his forehead as he realized that he'd been close enough to know what Thomas smelled like last night.  Him and his drunken brain doing bloody shucking idiot things.  He wouldn't be surprised if Thomas thought he was loony.

"Newt! Get out here!"  Alby hollered, "You're already two hours late getting up!"

"I bloody well know that Alby!"  Newt yelled back, irritated as he looked for his shoes.  Apparently he'd just tossed his clothes from one side of the room to the other getting undressed last night. Finally donning his full outfit he ripped open the door to reveal Alby standing on the other side with a cross look on his face.

"While you were sleeping in I took the Green Bean to the wall."  He said, arms crossed over his chest.  "He's waiting for you now."

Newt stepped around him, matching his friend in annoyance and developing a headache in the back of his skull.  "Right. I'll take him to the gardens today."

Alby shrugged, "Do what you want with him.  Just keep him out of trouble."

Newt turned back, puzzled.  Thomas didn't seem like a troublemaker to him.  Curious, intelligent yes but not a troublemaker. "I'll keep him busy."

Alby grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, "I'll bet you will, but Newt...Don’t forget what I said.  Be careful with him."

Newt groaned and stalked out the door and towards the kitchen.  Frypan wouldn't be happy he was showing up late because he'd have all the dishes done by now, but he was already grouchy and hungover and adding starving to the list wasn't something he was willing to put up with today.

 

Later after charming some bacon and eggs with a slice of bread out of their cook and he was in much better spirits as he walked towards Thomas.  He was sitting on his hammock, feet dangling towards the ground talking with Chuck.  The two of them were laughing about something when he approached, but stopped when they saw him coming. What?  Did he seem like he didn’t like jokes? Ugh, never mind.  "Ready to go to work Tommy?"  He asked as cheerily as he could manage with his head pounding.

Thomas was looking at him oddly, but then he smiled and stood up. "Sure Newt. I kinda like that."

Newts brain was doing a lot of short circuiting lately, maybe he should get his head checked by Jeff or Clint because he was drawing a complete blank. "Like what?"

"Tommy."

That's when he realized he'd just called him by a nickname.  It felt so completely natural on his tongue that it just slipped out without a thought.  "Oh bloody hell.  Sorry Tommy!  Thomas! I uh..." He rubbed at the hair on the back of his head and suddenly the grass became very interesting.  He just hoped he wasn't blushing as much as he thought he was.

The other boy laughed and Newt found himself smiling along anyway.  His laughter was infectious. "It's okay Newt. I mean, I'll bet your name is a nickname too."

The blond shrugged, "Yeah maybe. I don't really remember."

"So, you can call me Tommy. I like it."  The boy stepped closer to him and reached his hand out like he was going to touch his arm then pulled it away again.  Newt pretended not to notice, burying his disappointment and pointed towards the gardens.

"You're with me today."

 

Turns out Thomas had ideas.  So many ideas.

All of them had been tried already of course, but Newt told him 'no we did that' or 'no it didn't work' all morning.  Normally he was a patient person, he'd just keep answering questions or shooting down ideas. His headache was just getting worse though and it was hot and all he wanted was for it to be dark so he could go back to bed.

And Thomas Just. Kept. Talking.

"Has anyone tried climbing to the top?"

"Tried it.  The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top. And besides where are you gonna go from there?"  That was definitely something he didn't want to think about and he was actually glad when Thomas moved on.

"And what about the box? You know next time it comes up-"

Newt cut him off, "No we tried that. The box won't go down with someone in it."

Thomas nodded and moved on to his next idea, "Okay, but what if we-"

Newt had enough, he'd reached his limit.  Thomas seemed to think no one here thought of any of this which was ridiculous.  He couldn't deal with this right now. "No, we tried it. All right?  Twice.  Anything you think of we've already tried."  He turned back to the plants he was wiring to the trellis.  "The only way out of here is through the Maze.  Now look, you want to be helpful?"

Thomas nodded looking a bit put out, it was cute enough he decided he wasn't so annoyed after all.  Picking up the fertilizer bucket he tossed it towards the other teen.  "Go dig us up some more fertilizer." He grinned as Thomas threw him a scathing look before heading for the forest.

 

Thomas had been gone for awhile and Newt was starting to worry, but he kept himself busy saying that everything was fine.   _I mean how much trouble can he get into in the forest?_

The sudden scream that echoed through the Glade had him on his feet in seconds.  He turned, trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound and saw Thomas running full speed towards them with Ben chasing after him.  Confused by what he was seeing he was stuck in place while the other boys began to run towards the two teens.  Ben leaped on Thomas and drug him to the ground and Newt shot into action.  He ran as fast as he could towards them and reared his shovel back beaming Ben in the head with it and knocking him off Thomas.  He, Gally and a few other boys held Ben down while Frypan helped Thomas back to his feet.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know he just attacked me!"  Thomas wheezed still trying to catch his breath.  Newt scanned Thomas for injuries, but he looked unharmed aside from the finger shaped bruises on his neck.  He should get him some ice for those.

Ben was writhing on the ground trying to get back up and upon closer inspection Newt knew right away something was very wrong.  "Calm down Ben."

Alby stepped through the crowd and Ben began whimpering, their leader ordered his shirt lifted and as it was pulled up Newt looked in horror at the black hole in his abdomen.  Around it was yellow and white with black tendrils spreading through his stomach.  He'd been stung.  Ben was sick, he was going to die.

"He's been stung.  In the middle of the day?"  Gally questioned looking at Alby.

"Help me. Please!  Please help me!"  Ben was begging and Newt watched as his friend donned his leader persona.  It was his job to keep them safe, and it was very clear that Ben was a danger.  Especially to Thomas.

"Put him in the Pit."  Alby ordered and Newt called over the Med-Jacks.  Once they'd hauled Ben away who was still begging and babbling incoherently the others began to go back to their daily work.   Only Newt and Thomas remained (Chuck too, but he was hovering in the background looking between them with wide eyes.) He turned to Thomas.

"Come on.  Let's get some ice for that."  He said motioning towards Thomas neck.  The brunet nodded and threw Chuck a reassuring smile.

"I'm all right Chuck.  Newt’s gonna take care of me."  He turned his head and gave the blond a sly smile that just about stopped his heart.

"Hardly."  Newt spat back when he recovered.  "I'm gonna throw a bloody bag of ice on your neck, not kiss it better."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say because the brunets amber eyes lit up mischievously.  "Too bad."

"Did Ben hit you in the head somewhere in there?  Come on Slinthead."  Newt huffed and started towards the Homestead feeling Tommy follow behind him.  Good thing too, because he was definitely blushing this time.  Stupid Tommy, this is a horrible time to make jokes like that!  Of course, he doesn't know that...

 

Fifteen minutes later Alby found them in the kitchen, Newt holding a bag of ice to Thomas' neck, both quiet and in thought.

"Ben’s in bad shape already."  Alby said grimly and Newt sighed.  "I need to talk to Thomas."

Tommy looked worried, like he'd done something wrong and Newt caught his eye and gave him a smile. "Go ahead Tommy.  Then, get some food and rest."

The brunet looked at him, expression unreadable and stood up following Alby out of the building.  He seemed a lot more subdued than earlier.  Newt fiddled with the mostly melted bag of ice and he could hear the anguished sounds Ben was making from here.  He rubbed his forehead, previous headache joining with a brand new one and he climbed up the counter and sat pressing the cold pack to his head.

Ben was stung during the day.  That had never happened before.  Ben was stung and dangerous and tried to kill or at least maim another Glader. There was only one thing they would do under these circumstances.

Ben would be banished by the end of the day.

Newt leaned his head back against the wooden wall over the counter and balanced the bag on his head leaving his arms free to cross over his stomach.  Ben had just turned 17 and was one of the best Runners they had and he was a nice guy.  Newt didn’t know him too well, but Ben and Minho worked well together and were friends. By tonight he would be gone and there was nothing anyone could do.


	4. If It Means I Get This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter lovlies! I got sick and I'm still in recovery mode! Here is chapter four though! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always unbeta'd. All mistakes by me!

It was Minho who volunteered to bring Ben to the doors.  Newt had offered, knowing that Minho and Ben were close, but his friend refused.  As they walked by Ben was pleading with them and with Minho to let him go, but the Keeper of the Runners continued on as if he heard nothing.  Newt admired his strength, if he had to do the same with Minho or Alby he didn't think he could keep a strong face.  The other Keepers formed a circle just outside the doors, pointed sticks in hand.

Minho cut Ben's bonds and threw a bag of supplies into the Maze then turned back to the sick boy.  "Please don't do it!"  He begged through tears and snot on his face and Alby's voice came above Bens.

"Poles!"

Ben was screaming that he could get better and Newt felt his heart drop.  There was no getting better from a changing, they all knew that.  They had no choice but to send Ben away, but it didn’t make things any easier.  Memories of the boy he’d see running out into the Maze every morning and sitting with Minho at breakfast when he was up before everyone else flew through his head.  His smiling face and snickering personality played through his head as he said a silent goodbye holding his pole with shaking hands.  This never got any easier.

The Keepers pushed Ben into the doors just as they started closing.  He had no choice but to run into the Maze or be crushed by the walls and the last he ever saw of Ben was his crazed eyes staring at them as the doors shut.

Vaguely he was aware of Thomas a few paces behind him watching with wide eyes, but Alby stepped forward and looked at all of them in turn.  "He belongs to the Maze now."  Their leader said and laid his pole on the wall, a salute to their fallen friend.  The other Keepers followed suit and they all began walking towards their beds or the Homestead for dinner.   Newt moved passed Thomas, but his head was so busy with memories of the boy who used to run the Maze with them that he didn't notice Tommy reach for him.

 

_ Newt was staring up at the bottom of the bunk above him.  It stood empty, though it had belonged to someone.  Someone he couldn't remember the name of, but was very important to him.  He was sad that this person was gone, but he wasn't alone.  _ _ Next to him, crammed together like sardines, Thomas was sleeping his head pooled on Newts shoulder blankets pulled up to his shoulders. _

_ Newt smiled at him and brushed his fingers through his hair and the other boy stirred and looked at him sleepily.  He smiled and wrapped on arm around Newts waist holding him tight.  He felt happy and loved and safe even though something in the back of his mind told him they weren’t. _

_ They were silent for a long time, just secretly enjoying each others company in the dark.  The other boys in the dorm were snoring loudly so they knew that there was no one to catch them at this time of night. _

_ Newt turned his head and kissed Tommy on the forehead then thought, 'I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret.' _

_ Thomas leaned up on his elbow on his side and looked down at him, whispering back softly. "If it means I get this..."  _

Newt woke with a gasp and had to shake his head to clear the image of young Tommy looking down at him.  He sat up and rubbed his face, glancing out the window.  It was still pitch black outside, his digital watch on the bed stand blinking one A.M. He rolled to his feet and put on his white over shirt then shoes and grabbed his lantern.

He knew it now, without a doubt that these dreams were memories.  He and Tommy had something together before whoever put them here erased their memories and left them all to die in an impossible Maze. He needed to see Tommy.

Then, as he reached for the door handle, he stopped.

_ "Hello Tommy, this might sound weird but I've been dreaming about you for almost a year and tonight I dreamt we were together?  Do you remember any of that?" _

Yeah, that would go well.   What the hell was he supposed to say?  Thomas probably didn't remember any of this.  He hadn't. It had taken two years before he started dreaming about Tommy.  What if it took Thomas just as long?  He couldn't force this, even though he desperately thought about just grabbing Tommys face and kissing him when he looked so bloody adorable. Which was ninety percent of the time.

No, he had to do things right.  They were strangers now.  The boys in his dream knew each other, for quite awhile from what he could tell.  Those boys didn't exist anymore and now, if they were going to be together someday, they would have to build it from the bottom up.

Newt was willing to at least try.

Still, he wouldn't go back to sleep tonight.  Especially after that dream and he had a gut feeling he should go check on Tommy anyway.  Alby talked to him, but he'd witnessed Ben get banished because he attacked him.  Newt knew how he would feel if it were him so he made his way as silently as possible out onto the soft grass of the glade.

 

Newt arrived at the building where Tommy and Chuck slept.  The curly haired kid was in his hammock sleeping soundly, but Newt was worried because Thomas was nowhere to be seen.  He searched all the buildings but found no sign of him and his heart began racing.  What if he'd run off somewhere?  What if his shuck head decided to try and climb up the ivy on the walls or something equally as stupid?  He ran to each door, but still found no sign of him.   The only place left to check was the Deadheads so he headed towards the forest.  The lantern flickered in the dark as beetle blades scurried around him, irritating him as they got in the way of his feet.

"Beat it ya buggin pests.  I'll bloody squash you!"  He growled as another beetle ran passed him.  He kept moving forward until eventually he found a clearing.  There under the moonlight was Thomas, sleeping curled up in a ball against a tree.  Newts heart went out to him, he was upset.  He'd been upset and probably miserable and Newt hadn't even tried to talk to him.

He was an idiot to think he'd been okay just because of his teasing after the attack.

He stepped forward softly, careful not to wake the sleeping teen and knelt in front of him.  The dim white moonlight illuminated his features, jaw slack and eyes closed softly.  He looked just like the dream Newt had.  The blonde smiled and sat down next to him, leaning against the same tree with his shoulder.  "Hell of a day Tommy."  He whispered while the boy slept on.  "But you're strong Tommy, I can feel it in you.  You won't let this get to you for long."

The boy shivered and Newt took off his over shirt laying it over the brunet teens bare shoulders.  "Leave it to your shuck head to not dress for the weather."

The other boy stirred, but didn't awaken and Newt let out a sigh of relief.  He wasn't quite ready to face awake Tommy yet. "So, I hope you know this wasn't your fault.  None of it is.  Just.  Know that.  I don't blame you for anything.  Neither will anyone else.  What happened to Ben?  Not your fault."  He whispered and boldly reached his hand out to rest it on Tommy's head, feeling the soft locks of his hair.  The boy hummed softly but slept on.

"...I need to tell you something maybe if I get it out it'll stop...I've been dreaming and for the past year it's always been you I see.  We were happy together, even though we didn't like where we were.  I don't know where it was because I can't remember."  Newt kept playing with the short strands of brown as he spoke.  "It's stupid...We don't know each other, but I miss you."

Newt sighed heavily and moved his hand away quickly as Thomas shifted to his back, less balled up now.  He liked to think his touch had been comforting even in Thomas’s sleep.   Newt smiled and fixed his shirt so Thomas was covered and stood up, despite this deep need to lean down and kiss him goodnight.

_ After, Newt.  After he remembers. _

If he ever remembered.

Then suddenly the boy sat up in a panic, staring around him with wide eyes.

"Whoa!  Easy Tommy!"

The brunet blinked up at him, eyes half closed against the light of his lantern. "Newt?"

Newt knelt back down next to him, "Hey Tommy."

Thomas let out a relieved breath and leaned up against the tree he'd been near, head dropped back against it tiredly.  As an afterthought Thomas looked down, noticing the dirty white shirt draped over his waist.  "Isn't this yours?"

"Well, I didn't think I needed to bring a blanket for your idiot self when I came to find you, but you never cease to surprise me."   He spat back, not angry, but a little embarrassed.

Thomas looked at him, but he couldn't make out his expression in the dark.  The boy gathered up his shirt and made to hand it back.

"No, put it on. You're shucking freezing."

"And you're wearing a tank top now."  Tommy countered, shaking the shirt at him.

"I'm fine Tommy.  It's not cold, but I reckon you're still in shock so put the bloody shirt on."

Thomas sighed, giving up and slipped it over his head.  It was large on Newt so it fit him just fine even though Tommy was a little bigger built.  There was some weird jolt of possessiveness that flooded him when he saw Thomas in his shirt, but he tried to squash it down. As an afterthought he hoped his shirt didn’t smell too much.   "Why are you out here Tommy?"

The brunet shrugged and leaned back against the tree, if the shirt smelled he didn’t seem bothered by it.  "I just...Don't feel right back there.  Like I shouldn't be there."

"Why?"

Thomas huffed and gave a self depreciating, humorless laugh a horrible sound Newt never wanted to hear again. "Because a guy got sent into the Maze because of me.  Because no one here trusts me.  Because everyone seems to think I'm a problem.  Take your pick."

Newt scooted until he was facing Thomas, knees just barely brushing the other teens.  "Listen to me Tommy.  This is not your fault.  Ben was stung, if it had happened before you came it could have been anyone else he attacked."

Thomas was shaking his head sharply,  "No Newt.  You know what he said to me?  He said, 'This is your fault.  I saw you.' Then he attacked me.  I don't get it, I have no idea what he was talking about.  Still, I don't think he would have attacked anyone else."

Newt frowned, mulling that over in his head.  What did Ben mean by that?  People went mad after the changing and had to be banished, or they died, but no one had ever singled out another Glader before.   Thomas was resting his chin on his knees now, staring blankly passed him, lost in thought and this time Newt reached out and touched him.  Hand resting warmly on his shoulder.

"I don't know either Tommy, but he would have been banished or died either way.  You can't blame yourself for this, it'll eat you up and I can't have that."  And his lack of sleep was starting to show, because his body moved without his brains consent and he took Thomas' cold hand in his own.  His hand was slightly bigger now than Tommys.  It used to be smaller.

The other teen was staring at him in shock and he mentally kicked himself.  Hard.  "Bloody hell."  He cursed as he let go swiftly, "Sorry Tommy...I..."

Then the other boy grabbed his wrist before he could pull completely away and squeezed it, bringing his dream right back to the forefront of his thoughts.  Newt caught his gaze and for a moment time stopped, neither of them moved a muscle, just stared at each other as something he couldn't define passed between them.

Then, just as quickly, Thomas let go and rested his chin back on his knees.

Not knowing what to think, say or do he stood. "If you're going to sleep out here I'll get you a blanket.  I'll be back."   He turned and hastily made his way through the Deadheads, trying to decide if what he thought was happening was really happening or if Tommy was just grateful and used touch instead of words to thank him.   It wasn't like they held hands or anything.  Thomas grabbed his wrist after all, and looked completely flabbergasted when Newt had taken his hand.

Bloody shucking hell.  Why did he keep messing this plan to let Tommy remember him on his own up?

 

He ended up going to his room to grab a blanket, the one on Thomas' hammock had been stolen by Chuck who was now sleeping on the ground instead of his hammock.   How this happened Newt had no idea, but he ignored the younger boy and went to the Homestead.  He wasn't going to be using the blanket anyway.

When he returned Thomas was asleep again, curled up against the tree but still wearing his shirt.  Newt smiled a bit at the sight and carefully draped the blanket over his sleeping form.   Thomas didn't move at all, just slept on like the dead.  Newt sat down next to him, leaning his back against the knobby bark.  Why Thomas seemed to feel comfortable cuddled up to this hunk of wood he hadn't a clue but he made himself cozy, turning out the lantern and letting his eyes adjust to the soft moonlight.

"Goodnight Tommy."  He whispered.

_ Goodnight Newt. _

The blond yelped and shot to his feet, staring down at the unconscious brunet.  He swore he'd heard...

No he was asleep, he couldn't have said anything, besides it sounded like a ring in his head rather than something spoken.

Oh god, he was going insane!  It was probably bound to happen eventually, he'd always thought so, like a weird frantic feeling in the back of his mind making him feel out of control sometimes.  On those days he kept to himself, burying himself in work and ignoring everyone.

It was the same feeling that had driven him to...

He shook his head and stared at the beautiful sleeping boy in front of him.  The scene calming his racing heart again.  He'd imagined it, he had to have. Starting back towards the open Glade, he adamantly ignored the fear for his own sanity clawing at his chest.

 


	5. Stop Drooling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw The Death Cure. I won't spoil anything but here's an extra chapter this week because...I needed to go to my happy world of the beginning. Lol :D 
> 
> As always unbeta'd. Enjoy!

The sun had been up for an hour and everyone was sleepily making their way towards the kitchen.  Chuck was asking everyone he passed if they'd seen Thomas, obviously worried and Newt caught him by the elbow as he started towards the doors. "He's in the Deadheads Chuck.  He's fine."

The curly haired boy let out a sigh of relief and started towards the mess of trees but Newt stopped him.  "Let him sleep Chuck.  He needs it."

Chuck looked at him oddly then back towards the trees and shrugged. "Whatever you say."  Then he made his way towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Minho appeared at his side and Newt nearly jumped out of his skin.  "You know for being so shucking big you sure are quiet!  Make some bloody noise next time!"

Minho just grinned at him and slapped him on the back, "It's my ninja skills shuck face.  You should learn to listen harder."

Newt shook his head and rolled his eyes, making his way towards the kitchen, the smell of fresh bread drawing him like a siren.  Minho fell in step with him grinning ear to ear. They got their food, sat at the table and Minho was still grinning at him. Newt was one hundred percent sure he wasn't going to like the reason.

"What?"  He finally growled as he took a bite of Frypans bread, glaring at his friend.

"Alby says you and Thomas disappeared into the Deadheads last night."   The look in his eyes was positively wicked and Newt rolled his eyes for the second time since Minho was in his presence.

"We did not disappear.  Thomas wasn't in bed and I went to find him."

"At one a.m.?"  He asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Because I'm pretty sure you and Alby finished your rounds at 11."

"Look.  Thomas was upset I went to talk to him, he needed a friend.  That's it."

"Uh huh."  Minho wasn't convinced because again, Newt was a shitty liar, but for once he'd managed to keep his mind off the other boy.  He was still freaking out over Thomas' voice in his head, still trying to convince himself he was imagining things, and still somehow failing. Thomas was driving Newt, quite literally, insane and had been for almost a year now.  He didn't want to think about any of it now.

He really didn't need his friends gossiping about it on top of everything. "Just leave it be Minho."

The Asian boy raised his hands in surrender and wolfed down his breakfast then stood. "I have to meet Alby."

"Alby?" Newt looked up, confused.  He hadn't actually seen his friend yet this morning now that he thought about it.

Minho nodded, "We're going to retrace Ben's steps.  Find out what happened."

Newt was instantly alarmed, "Wait!  Is that a good idea? Alby hasn't been in the Maze in..."

Minho cut him off, "We don't have much choice.  No one's ever been stung in the day before, we need to figure out what's changed.  Alby and I are the only ones going into the Maze today.  His orders."

Newt chewed his bottom lip, worried.  "I don't know.  I just have a bad feeling about it."

The tall, muscular boy shrugged and cleared away his plate just as their leader entered the doorway and waited for him.  He was dressed in Runners gear and that sight made Newt squirm inside.  His two best friends were going into the Maze.  Alone.  He didn't like this at all.  Bumping his knee painfully as he stood, suddenly not hungry he limped his way over to the taller boy.  "Alby?  Are you sure about this?"

Alby turned and looked at him.  The look on his face told Newt that no, he wasn't, but he just shrugged as Minho joined him and they jogged towards the East door.  Newt followed behind and the three of them stood at the closed gap, waiting.  "You bloody shanks...Just be careful right?"

The two boys grinned at him and Alby reached a hand out dropping it on his shoulder.  "We'll be back in a few hours.  Don't let anyone burn the place down while I'm gone!"  He squeezed gently and Newt tried to smile, but failed rather spectacularly.

"Cheer up Newt!  We're not dead yet."  Minho added and Newt groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Don't say klunk like that."

The Asian boy grinned then his gaze tracked on something over Newts shoulder.  The glint in his eyes changing from amused to triumphant.  Newt furrowed his brow and turned to see what he was looking at.

Bloody hell.

Thomas was walking through the glade still wearing his shirt and rubbing his eyes tiredly.  He stopped and looked around, searching for something when the sound of the doors opening caught his attention.  He stood there staring at the three of them and from this distance Newt could see he already had question marks over his head. Newt sighed and turned back to his friends knowing he was never going to hear the end of this.

Minho was just grinning with raised eyebrows and Alby looked amused.

"Just being a friend huh?"  Minho asked, laughing as Newt shoved him towards the door.

"Get your bloody asses out of here."  The two boys laughed louder and ran towards the door and Newt called after them, "And get back here soon!"

 

Awkwardly, Thomas had given him back his shirt after he made his way back towards the other boy. If he hadn’t been paying attention he might have missed the tinge of pink in the pretty brunets cheeks. “Th-Thanks Newt.”

“Of course Tommy.” Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he didn't hear Thomas in his head again, so he chalked last night up to his being tired and wishful thinking or some klunk.   Feeling a little more relaxed, at least about that subject, the two boys made their way back to the Homestead in silence.

Thomas stopped off at his hammock to change his tank top to the blue shirt he'd arrived in and Newt gawked as he stripped, back turned towards him.  He shouldn't be looking.  He should _not_ be looking.   _Bloody hell_ Thomas had a really nice, well toned back.  Not overly muscular, but slender and strong, his skin tanned a light golden color to match his arms...

Chucks voice next to him nearly scared the klunk out of him.  Again.  "Stop drooling."

"Shut it Chuck!"  He hissed and turned away stomping off and pulling his white over shirt on.  It smelled like Thomas. Alby was buggin' right, if even Chuck noticed he might as well be wearing a sign.

 

The three of them went to breakfast together and he listened to Thomas and Chuck chatter on, but his worry for his friends kept him from participating much in the conversation.  The moment he was finished he jumped up and announced he had work to do, anything to keep him busy so he wasn't worrying. The morning was spent making sure everyone was up and doing their jobs.  Newt ran a tight ship, but he honestly hated being in charge.  It was stressful and tiring and every time he had to do it he had a headache all day from the sheer amount of things he had to keep track of.

There was inventory for their next supply list.

The Builders were working on a new building, but part of it collapsed that morning and a few boys were injured.  He was in the medical building with them to make sure they were okay.  Nothing serious, nasty bruises and a few lacerations but it could have been so much worse. The Med Jacks had them patched up and back on their feet pretty quickly.

Winston came in with a nasty cut on his arm that had to be treated and disinfected, but that was nothing new.  That boy's arms were just an impressive array of scars at this point.

He left and went to the kitchens to get a list of things Frypan would need and how much.  Growing their own food made it easy to plan meals, since their choices were limited to whatever was in season, but the problem came when he had to make sure they had enough for everyone.  Sometimes things just didn't grow right, so every week they'd talk with the cook and tell him what was ready and what wasn't cooperating.

Then he had to go down to the Blood house and check their animal supply.  They needed another few chickens because two hens had died before they could breed them.  The Slicers weren't sure why they'd died, but it was probably just bad luck and he made a note on his list.  They hadn't produced eggs anyway, so they were probably sick.  Just in case he told the boys to change all the bedding in the hen house and check the others for any signs of sickness.

After all that he finally had time to stop for a moment and he took a breath in the shade of a tree. Moments later footsteps approached him and he turned, hoping it wasn't another problem, he'd had far too much excitement today as it was.

Thomas was holding a bottle of water towards him and he grabbed it gulping it down gratefully, spilling some down his jaw and throat.  He pulled the bottle away and rubbed the water off his face, the shorter boy watching him with an intensity that made him feel both self-conscious and excited.   "All right Tommy?" He asked trying to take his mind off the sudden drop in his stomach and the fact his cheeks were tinging red. Hopefully Tommy wouldn't notice.

Thomas blinked and met his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, then shutting it again. Was Newt imagining it or did his cheeks just turn a little pink?  Thomas averted his pretty gaze, looking towards the open East door instead.  Newt followed his gaze and sighed, trying to push away the worry that was bubbling back up inside him again. Just when he thought he'd escaped it for awhile...  "C'mon Tommy.  We got work to do.  I need your help today."

 

"But why would Alby go into the Maze?  I mean, he's not a Runner."  Thomas questioned, sitting next to Chuck who was whittling away at something in his hands.

Newt was fighting an almost useless battle with a dead tree trunk, swinging his machete as hard as he could but making less than no headway.  Thomas was just sitting around playing with his blade and asking questions. Newt really wasn't in the mood for this right now, Thomas was supposed to be helping him.   He took out his anger on the hunk of wood, tired from the day and worn out from worry already.  It had been over five hours since Minho and Alby left.

"Things are different now."  He said, grunting as he slammed his blade into the trunk again.

"Alby went to retrace Ben's footsteps before sundown.  Are you gonna help?"  He finally growled pointing at the trunk with his blade.

Thomas, apparently, was not.  "So he's gonna go back to where Ben was just stung-"

Newt cut him off. "Alby knows what he's doing all right? He knows better than any of us!"

Thomas spread his hands, "What does that mean?"

Newt sighed and counted to five.   _Calm, don't yell_.  "Well, it's like you've heard yeah?"  He stood and faced Thomas, the boy taking in everything he said with rapt attention.  "Every month the box sends up a new arrival.  But someone had to be first, right?  Someone had to have spent a whole month in the Glade, alone."   He gestured around them and Thomas tracked his movements.  "That was Alby.  I mean, it can't have been easy."  He returned to the trunk and started hacking again with a little less aggression than before.  "But when those other boys started coming up, one after the other, he saw the truth."   He stood again and looked Thomas straight in the eyes, willing him to understand.  "And he learned that the most important thing is that we all have each other.  Because we're all in this together."

Thomas glanced at Chuck and the curly haired boy met his gaze then returned to his activity.  Thomas sighed, looking a bit sheepish and stood up, dropping next to Newt and began swinging his machete at the dead tree.

Newt smiled, not only glad for the help, but also that Thomas seemed to understand what he was saying.  They were in this together, all of them, and Tommy was part of that now whether he believed it or not.  Their conversation from last night sprung back to his mind and he wondered about asking Tommy how he was feeling now, but there were other people around.  Instead he just encouraged him softly, "Yeah.  There you go, Greenie!"

Thomas looked up at him and smiled shyly, "I like Tommy better."

Newt chuckled, all his earlier anger vanishing entirely.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chuck rolling his eyes, but he knelt down and took a hold of Thomas wrist, stopping him from his next strike.  "You gotta swing it this way, or you're just gonna dull the blade and it'll get stuck."  He instructed, using his own machete to demonstrate.  Thomas took a few experimental swings, but he had the hang of it quickly.  The two of them worked in companionable silence for a while, hardly noticing anyone else was there as they laughed when blades got stuck, or when Thomas swung too hard and knocked himself on his shuck ass or shot sheepish smiles at each other when the other would catch them looking.  Every time that happened he felt like a thousand butterflies were let loose in his shucking stomach and it nearly made him nauseous.  He was almost certain that Tommy was interested in him. Maybe he wouldn’t have to wait until Thomas remembered after all...

Newt hadn't actually noticed that eventually there were alone.  Chuck and Zart had abandoned them at some point.

Thomas was next to him, swinging his blade hard, they'd actually started making some headway and both of them were sweating and tired.  Catching each others gaze in unspoken agreement they both sat down and dropped their blades beside them.  For awhile, neither said a word.  Just stared off, lost in their own thoughts.

"I-Thanks again..."  Thomas began and Newt just shook his head.

"Don't.  You don't need to."   _I'll always be here for you._

Thomas head shot up, staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"  Newt asked, puzzled.

He hadn't thought he'd said anything strange, but Thomas deep whiskey gaze was startled. "W-What did you say?"  He breathed.

Now extremely confused Newt repeated, "That you don't need to thank me."

"After that."

"What?  I didn't say anything after that Tommy.  Are you sure you're not concussed or something?"  He asked worriedly, leaning forward to start checking his head for bumps.  The other boy shot backwards, scrambling away from him.  "Tommy?"

"I...Sorry!"  Then he was on his feet, stumbling a bit before taking off towards the Deadheads.

Newt watched him go, confused and a little hurt.  What the hell had he done that spooked him so much? 


	6. Think Quiet Thoughts Or Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is! The chapter where they telepathy comes in! Italics are them speaking telepathically and normal writing is out loud. 
> 
> Also I have a very important question to ask all you lovelies. I am nearly done with this story. I have about two more chapters (ish) to write and it's finished. Would anyone be interested in me continuing with The Scorch Trials?

Thomas disappeared for the better part of two hours and Newt beat his frustration out on the hunk of dead wood in front of him.   What happened between him and Tommy was upsetting him more than it should have and on top of that Minho and Alby were still nowhere to be seen.

It was already three P.M.  Where the bloody hell were they?

He must have been oozing a bad vibe or something because everyone who passed him gave him a wide berth and quickly slink away.

Eventually, when his muscles burned and shook and he was pouring sweat he finally gave up and tossed the blade aside, looking towards the Deadheads.  He thought about going to find Thomas and ask him what the shucking hell that was all about.  He thought they'd been getting along just fine!  Make him explain...Or something.

He sighed and dropped to the grass resting his elbows on his bent knees tiredly.  He ran the conversation over again in his head.  All he'd said was that he didn't need to thank him, there was nothing he could find that would warrant that kind of reaction.  Why had Tommy acted like that?

_ What the hell did I do Tommy? _

_ Newt?  _

Newt lept to his feet, spinning in a circle looking for the source of Thomas' voice, but he was alone.   Was he hearing things again?

_ I'm going insane _ . He thought.

_ Can you hear me? _

Newt grabbed his head and dropped back down, holding it against his knees.  It sounded like Thomas was talking right in his brain and it  _ hurt. _

_ I'm going shucking insane.  I'm completely losing it! _

_ You can hear me! _

Newt froze, heart hammering in his chest as he considered his options.  He could talk to this voice in his head that sounded like Thomas and see what it wanted, or he could ignore it and go straight to Jeff and Clint and tell them to give him a sleeping pill or knock him unconscious.   Maybe if he slept properly this would stop.

_ Newt? _

_ Right, so Tommy's voice in my head just what the bloody shucking hell do you want?    _ Apparently he was going to indulge his insanity.  Smart choice.

_ Newt it's me. I don't know how, but I'm talking to you in my head.  It shucking hurts though when you talk back. _

_ Yeah, it does so please...Think quiet thoughts or something.  _  Newt groaned and rubbed his forehead as he saw spots dancing through his vision.

_ How is this happening? _

_ How the bloody hell should I know!?  I don't even know if this is real! _

_ Ouch Newt! Don't yell. _

_ Where the hell are you Tommy? _

_ Same place. _

There was only one way to find out if he was insane or not.  With his vision swimming and his head spinning a bit he stumbled his way towards the Deadheads and followed the path towards the clearing he'd found Tommy in last night.  Sure enough that's where the brunet was, sitting on the blanket Newt had brought him and rubbing his head.   Time for the moment of truth.

_ Tommy? _

The boy looked up and motioned to the spot next to him.  "Let's just...Talk out loud.  My head hurts."

Newt was frozen to the spot.  He'd been so convinced he was insane that he hadn't even considered the idea that they could talk to each other  _ in their brains. _  He floundered, quite like a fish and took a step forward, then a step back unsure of what to do.  Thomas just watched him patiently  "Is...This really happening?"

The other teen  shrugged as Newt forced himself to move forward.  He was scared, but at the same time he could feel Thomas' presence.  Not just because he was in front of him, but also like he was beside him?  Near him?  Closer than he actually was?  "Maybe we're both buggin jacked Tommy.  Who the hell hears each others voices in their heads?"   He sat gingerly, leaning against the large tree trunk behind them.

Those pretty brown eyes watched him warily and for a long moment there was silence.  "Can anyone else do this?"

"If they can they're keeping it a secret.  Guess I wouldn't really go around broadcasting I can hear your voice in my head either, but somehow I doubt it."

_ What makes us different?  _

The headache was receding a bit, like being close to Tommy was a magical cure to ebb it away.

_ I don't know Tommy.  Got any ideas?  You're always full of em. _

_ Maybe we were together? _

Newts head shot up so fast he went a bit dizzy.  Thomas reached out a hesitant hand and rested it on Newts shoulder, grounding him again.  He looked at Thomas, pretty sure his eyes were wide as saucers.  Should he tell him?

_ Newt?  What do you know? _

He shook his head and leaned his head back, looking up at the sky.  Dark clouds had begun gathering and moving towards the Glade.  It would rain soon, he could smell it in the air.

How did he explain this?  Should he?  If he told Tommy wouldn't that put him in a position of having to decide if he wanted some sort of relationship with him?  It would be pushing him towards it, not letting things happen naturally.  _Look, I don't think it's something I should talk about yet._

_ It might help us though!  _  Thomas pointed out scooting in front of him, legs crossed and leaning on his elbows.

"Look Tommy.  I don't know much, and it's nothing for sure so don't worry about it.  Right?  Just leave it be." For a moment the shorter teen looked like he wanted to protest, but Newt silenced him with a raise of his eyebrow. _That's final Tommy._

Sighing, the brunet leaned his chin on his hand playing with a fallen stick from the tree.  "Okay Newt, but we need to figure this out sometime."

The blond shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, just not today."

The silence stretched on for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts.   Newt was trying to process this.  He and Thomas could hear each other in their heads.  Why?   He searched his memory for anything that might answer the question, but only came up with a few fuzzy faces looking down at him and words he couldn't make out.  The only clear memories he had were the dreams, and even those were unclear.  Sighing heavily he absently ran his fingers over a fallen leaf next to him.

"So what do we do now?"  Thomas broke the silence and Newt raised his head finding  the other boy watching him intently.

He knew how to run the Glade, he knew what to do in Albys absence.  He knew what to do if something caught on fire or the rain washed away the crops or they didn't have quite enough food that week to feed everyone in the Glade.  He knew how to do his job and how to keep everyone together and strong. For once, though, he had no idea what to do.   "I don't know Tommy."  He choked out, fear gripping him.  He and Thomas were connected, in ways no one would be able to understand.  They couldn't tell anyone about this, he decided that right then and there.  "We have to keep this to ourselves."

Thomas agreed immediately and returned to his spot next to Newt, leaning into his shoulder until the entire sides of their bodies touched.  Newt felt those shucking butterflies in his stomach again and pointedly kept his eyes on their shoes.

_ It's weird.  Since I started hearing you in my head it's like...You're near me even when you aren't. _

Newt huffed and nodded.   _ Yeah, feels like that to me too. _

_ Are you sure were weren't together? _

_ Unless every couple can hear each other in their head, and I've never seen anything like that before, then I guess the answer is who knows?  I mean, neither of us remember anything so there's no way to know. _

The taller teen turned to look at him, he could feel his amber gaze boring into the side of his head, but he resolutely looked ahead of them afraid that if he did turn and meet that gaze he might do something stupid.

_ But what if we were? _

_ What about it Tommy? _

_ It just seems to be the only thing that makes sense. _

Newt sighed again and pulled his knees up to his chest resting his forehead on them.   _ So what?  We don't know each other now. _

He hadn't meant to sound so sharp about it, but he was tired and everything in his head was going topsy turvy and he didn't know what to do.  He had no idea.  He felt, more than saw, the hurt in Thomas and turned his head.  The handsome boy was frowning and staring at the ground again.  "Why are you so worried about it Tommy?  Even if we were we don't have to be now.  We get to start all over again, trapped here trying to make sense of what happened to us.  Bloody brilliant right?"

Thomas nodded and spared him a shy glance. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on Tommy, it's going to rain we should get back."  He stood slowly, sore muscles protesting every move.  Thomas was still sitting staring at his shoes and Newt reached out a hand to help him up.   _ Tommy...Let’s go. _

Thomas flicked his gaze up to Newts face then his hand and took it and Newt hauled him to his feet.   Newt tried to smile reassuringly, though he himself was spinning in his head and unfortunately it probably came out as more of a grimace.  Thomas took a cautious step closer, his hand gripping a little tighter around Newts.  Something about it was grounding, stopped his overworked brain for just a moment. He liked the warmth from Thomas skin and the butterflies in his stomach whenever they touched and how it felt achingly familiar to him.

They both stood for a moment, staring at each other, neither willing to pull away nor take the last step to bridge the distance between them, until a thunderclap sounded above and the rain began to sprinkle down.

Thomas looked up as the rain hit his face and smiled then looked back at Newt, eyes dancing with joy. "I know about rain, but I can't remember ever seeing it."

Newt laughed and turned his face up, the sprinkles beginning to turn into a cool downpour soaking through his hair and rolling down his scalp and neck.  "I like the rain."  He said over the spattering around them and Thomas grinned then started towards the Glade.

_ Me too. _

Newt realized suddenly they were still holding hands as they walked and embarrassed he released his grip, but Thomas didn't.  Instead he looked at him and smiled and suddenly Newt felt like everything was going to be okay.  All the weird klunk happening right now?   It would be alright as long as Tommy was with him.

They held hands until they got back to the Glade and the rain began pouring in sheets.

Laughing they dashed towards cover with the other boys who had already taken refuge under one of the buildings.

 

The rain had been falling for the better part of an hour, it was good for the crops but he was worried about Alby and Minho.  Sure the runners had been out in the rain before, even he'd been out in the Maze during a rainstorm, but he knew exactly how slippery the ground became, how easy it would be to lose your footing and hurt yourself.

He was worried all over again.  It was late.  They had less than an hour to return or the doors would shut and he'd lose his best friends forever.

Thomas was standing near the edge of the awning looking towards the doors, he was tense and twitchy, keeping vigil for any signs of their leader and the Keeper of the Runners.

"They should be back by now.  What happens if they don't make it?"  He finally voiced what Newt was thinking and Newt pushed all his doubt aside.

"They're gonna make it."

Thomas turned and stalked towards him, standing close enough Newt could feel the warmth radiating from his now dry skin.  "What happens if they don't make it?"

Newt tore his eyes from the door and looked Thomas in the eyes.  He refused to believe they weren't going to make it, refused to even entertain the thought right now.  They were going to make it.  They had to.  "They're going to make it."  He repeated and Thomas turned back to the doors worry seeping through every fiber of his being.

_ They know what they're doing Tommy.  They're going to make it. _

_ I hope so.   _ He turned back and looked at Newt sincerely _.  For your sake. _

Taken slightly aback and unsure of how to respond he inclined his head and re-focused on the doors.  The rain was beginning to let up and Thomas left the building, making his way towards his sleeping area.

Newt stayed where he was, leaning heavily against the post Thomas had vacated.   _ Please make it. _

But somewhere deep down he knew...They weren't coming home.  He just refused to acknowledge it.


	7. Authors note

Hi everyone! I apologize for the lack of chapters recently.  I've been very ill, spent some time in the psych ward and haven't been able to write or post recently.  I apologize again!  I'm doing better now, but I'm still trying to get back into the swing of working and going back to regular life again. 

I have not abandoned this project just needed a little time to get things back together!  Thank you all for all the lovely comments and for sticking with me throughout this story so far!  You guys are all aces and I love you!  

Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by Sunday! Thanks again for understanding!  

 

Hawk 


	8. Don't You Bloody Do It Tommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back! Thank you so much for your patience and your support of me the past couple of weeks. I cried (good tears) reading all your kind comments in regards to my authors note update.   
> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I hope you all enjoy!

The entire Glade stood in front of the doors waiting.  In less than five minutes the doors would close and Alby and Minho would be lost to them forever.  Every one of the boys knew this and they all stood somber and silent, barely a sliver a hope in any of them.  Newt felt it more acutely than anyone else standing there.  He was going to lose his best friends, in five minutes they would be gone and he didn't even want to think of how horrible their fates were going to be.  If they weren't dead already, which seemed the most likely reason that they hadn't returned.

Thomas was practically buzzing with energy next to him, shuffling and fidgeting and staring down the empty hall just beyond the door.   Finally, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Come on guys!  Can't we send someone after them?"

"That's against the rules.  Either they make it back or they don't."  Gally said from his place next to them, kneeling down on one knee watching intently.

Newt was chewing nervously on his thumb and he turned to Thomas, "We can't risk losing anyone else."

There was silence for another beat when suddenly, against all odds, Minho and Alby appeared.  Newt was overjoyed, his chest lighter at seeing them alive.  They were coming! They were going to make it back.

No...Wait...Alby wasn't moving.  Minho was dragging him weakly.

"Something's wrong!"  Someone said from near him and all the boys began yelling encouragement to Minho.  He was moving as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough.  The doors began closing and the hope and joy Newt had shattered.  They weren't going to make it.  There was no way.

"They're not going to make it."  Thomas voice barely registered as he watched in horror, knowing now his friends were alive and they were going to die at the hands of whatever creatures crawled through the Maze at night.

_ No no no! _

_ Newt...I'm sorry. _

_ What? _  Then Thomas began moving and he realized what was happening.   _ Don't you bloody do it Tommy! _

"Thomas no!"  Chuck yelled and Newt tried to catch him, but Thomas was already running into the Maze and Newt saw him get to the other side before the stone doors slammed shut.

"Tommy!"  He screamed, pounding the flat of his hand against the wall, willing the doors to open back up and let his friends out.  _  Tommy? TOMMY! _  He screamed in his head, but there was no answer.  He couldn't feel Thomas warm, calming presence anymore and he felt like a part of him had been ripped away.  He screamed again, both fists now pummeling the door, blood trails left behind unnoticed until he felt hands grab him and drag him backwards.   He fought against the restraints screaming in agony as water streamed down his cheeks. They were gone.  Minho and Alby were gone.  The next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground, Frypans face hovering over him, fuzzy through the hot tears in his eyes.  Chuck came into view next and Clint was holding his hand.  He felt a sharp pain sear through his entire arm and he ripped his hand away, cradling it against his chest.

The pain in his hand combined with the sudden void in his being had his head spinning and he only caught bits and pieces of the things people were saying.

"...It's broken.  Newt! You have to calm down!"

"Slim it Newt!."

"Newt. Breathe!"

"Bloody leave me the shuck alone!"  He roared, struggling against the other boys, the jostle causing another wave of agony in his arm.  "Let me go!  I have to get to them!"

“He’s panicking!”

They’re gone.

“Newt! Calm down!”

They’re dead!  They’re gone and they’re dead and he would never see Tommy again!  He would never get through this.  He would never get over this! Thomas was the other half he never knew he was missing and now he was gone! 

He's gone.

He was sobbing, as his friends pinned him back to the ground.  He felt his chest tighten to the point he couldn’t breathe, felt his already broken heart shatter against his ribs as if it was made of glass. The last thing he remembered was his head spinning and blackness starting to overcome his vision.   _ Tommy!  _ He called uselessly one more time before the world fell away.

 

When he opened his eyes it was dark and it took him a few moments to understand where he was.  There was something hard beneath him and the soft light from a torch glowing to his right illuminated the Med-Jacks shack.   He craned his head, looking around the room and grimaced as the pain in his hand intensified the more alert he became. He lifted his arm and noted the bandage around his wrist and palm, threading up around his first two fingers, holding them tightly in place.  He tried to move his other swollen fingers, but it hurt badly and he dropped his hand gingerly back to his chest.

The knuckles on his other hand were bandaged as well, but nothing was broken. Newt dropped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Hey man."  Jeff said softly from somewhere nearby.  "How are you doing?"

His two best friends were probably dead by now, and if they weren't they would be before the sun rose.  He could hear the Grievers screeching through the night air and wished he could just cover his ears and block it out.  Any one of those screams could be his friends getting stung, or killed or eaten and he rolled onto his side away from Jeff trying to fight the tears threatening to overwhelm him again.

Alby and Minho were gone and it hurt like hell.

Thomas.

Thomas was never coming home and he hadn't known how important Thomas had become to him until he went into the Maze.  Until he was gone, taking a part of Newt that he knew would never live again to die with him.

He was numb, he was crying but he was numb.  He had nothing left inside.

Jeff didn't press further and Newt was grateful for his silence.

 

The sky was coloring a light grey as the sun began to rise.  The other boys were still sleeping, but Newt was sat in front of the doors, staring at them silently.  Chuck was next to him, having not slept any better and the two simply waited.

"They could have made it."  Chuck offered, it was a small hope, one that he pushed away so he wouldn't end up even more broken when the doors opened and no one was there.

"They're not coming back Chuck." He said emotionlessly.

The young, curly haired boy looked back to the doors and shook his head.  "I believe in them.  They're not dead."  He said surely and Newt sighed, biting back a scathing comment.  Chuck was young, he would learn.

As the sun came up and the boys began waking they all inevitably found themselves gathered around the doors waiting for them to open.  There was a small hope in the group, one that Newt didn't share, but he kept that to himself.   A few of the boys whispered amongst themselves, trying to decide if they thought that Minho, Alby and Thomas could have made it through the night and as time ticked by they all waited.

After what felt like hours the doors began opening for the day, the sound of stone scraping against gears echoing through the Glade.  The familiar hallway into the Maze appeared and there was no one standing there waiting to come home.

Chuck was crestfallen and Newt sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder.  "I told you Chuck. They're not coming back.  Let's go."  He turned away, chest heavy and fighting back another wave of tears.  The other boys turned and started walking away when suddenly he heard someone exclaim, "No way!"

"Yeah!" Chuck cheered and Newt spun on heel, so shocked he couldn't move.  Minho and Thomas were hobbling out of the Maze with Alby draped between them.  Thomas looked up and caught his gaze and Newt ran over, still stunned, as the Med-Jacks took over carrying Alby.  He looked between them, hardly able to believe his own eyes as the boys began throwing questions at the two exhausted teens.

"What happened out there?"

"How did you guys make it out?"

"You saw a Griever?"  Chuck asked excitedly, holding on to Thomas’s arm.

"Yeah I saw one."  Thomas said distractedly as his eyes flicked back to Newt.  Newt was overjoyed to see him, so happy he could run over and kiss him right now, but he was also so angry he could punch him in his stupid shuck face and he honestly wasn't sure which one he would do if he got any closer.

_ I'm sorry Newt. _

_ Don't _ .  Newt warned, anger winning out for the moment until Minho, who was sitting on the ground next to him said, "He didn't just see it.  He killed it."

His head swiveled towards Minho, shocked.  "What?"

Minho was laying on the ground now, exhausted and Thomas was wobbly on his feet as he and Chuck were walking back towards their sleeping quarters.  Thomas didn't try to talk to him again and Newt was both disappointed and grateful. Bloody hell he was a buggin paradox of emotion right now.  One of the boys brought the Keeper a bottle of water and he sat up long enough to gulp it down before collapsing to the ground again.

"All right you shanks!  Back to work. Minho needs some buggin rest, not all of you asking him questions all day.  You'll have your chance later!"  He ordered and the boys reluctantly dispersed, heading towards the Homestead for breakfast.

"You can't bloody sleep right here Minho."  Newt leaned over his friend and offered his good (well, better) hand and the Asian boy took it, standing up tiredly.

"Yeah, I could use a nap and six more bottles of water."  He said as they made their way towards where Minho slept.  “What happened to your hands?”

"Nothing.  What happened to Alby?"

"He got stung slinthead what do you think?"  Minho shot back as they arrived at his hammock and he collapsed into it.

Newt rolled his eyes, "I mean what did you guys learn?"

"We learned that the Grievers are coming out during the day and stinging people."  Minho grumbled, "And that Thomas is one stupid shank."

"I second that."  Newt spat. "Look, I'll call a Gathering.  We'll talk about it then.  For now just rest."

Minho waved him off as Newt left to grab him a couple more bottles of water.  When he returned Minho was sawing logs so loudly he wondered how he hadn’t been banished to sleeping in the Deadheads by the other boys yet. Newt shook his head and left the bottles next to his hammock.

 

He walked around the Glade for the next hour, making sure everyone was going about their duties and procrastinating.  He knew he should go talk to Thomas, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face him without punching his pretty face and his hand was already messed up enough. He certainly wasn't ready to face what he'd see if he went to Alby.

Another half an hour he'd cooled off more and he saw Chuck walking with a plate of food and a couple bottles of water. Finally calm enough that he thought he could talk instead of yell he headed Chuck off.

"Hey Chuck.  That for Tommy?"

The boy looked up at him, warily. "Yeah?"

"Give it to me.  I'll take it."

"No it's okay. I got it." Chuck assured him obviously missing the point.

"Chuck.  I need to talk to Tommy, just give it to me."

The young boy hesitantly handed over the plate of toast, eggs and sausage and the two cool bottles.  "Just...Don't kill him."

Newt threw him a lopsided smile, "I wouldn't kill him.  Maim him a bit maybe but he won't be dead."

Chuck shook his head in disbelief and walked off towards the Homestead. He should have been heading towards the Builders to help, but Newt didn't really care what he was doing. Taking a few deep breaths to keep calm he walked towards Thomas and his hammock.  When he arrived the younger boy was sound asleep, changed into his white tank top one boot half on and the other on the ground.  He set the stuff aside and knelt next to the hammock taking the other teen by the shoulder and shaking him lightly with his good hand.

"Thomas?"

Brown eyes fluttered open and he yawned widely, covering his mouth with his hand.  "Newt.  Sorry I fell asleep."

"You were up all night playing hero, not surprised you're bloody tired."

"You're mad at me."

"Shucking right you slinthead!  I told you not to go into the Maze!"  He exploded. Okay, maybe he wasn't in fact ready to have a civil conversation about this.

“I had to do something.”  Thomas said softly, forcing his tired limbs to sit up and hold him that way.  Newt could tell it was a struggle.

“You buggin idiot! I thought I lost Minho and Alby and that was bad enough, but then you and your shuck brain decide to do something stupid and try to die!  Do you have any idea what you did to me?”

Thomas looked at him both shocked and bewildered.

_ Didn't you hear me calling for you? _  Newt asked, sitting down on the ground and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I couldn't hear you in there Newt.  It was like you were gone..."

"And I was alone."  Newt finished for him, looking up for a brief second.  Thomas was nodding and Newt sighed.  At least it wasn't just him.  Something about that was reassuring.

Thomas swung his legs over the side and leaned down on his elbows so they were about at the same level.  "What happened to your hands Newt?"

Newt shrugged and watched as an ant made a valiant effort to carry a giant crumb passed his boot clad toes.

_ Newt? _

_ I punched the wall. Broke my hand. _

He felt Thomas shift above him until he could reach Newts arm and he gingerly took his hand into Thomas own.

_ Newt.  I'm sorry. _

Newt hissed and pulled his hand away. Thomas hadn't hurt him, but he was still warring between just kissing him already and throwing all caution to the wind or smacking his stupid face silly.   _ Just.  Stop. _

_ I couldn't just stand there and let them die Newt.  You know that.  I would never have been able to live with myself if I didn't at least try. _

Great, he had to bloody start falling for a shucking hero.  _  Stupid. Bloody. Slinthead.  _  There was less heat in his words, he understood what Thomas was saying.  He'd wanted to go in there too, would have gone right after Thomas if the doors had been open a second longer, bummed leg or not.  Of course he probably would have died.

Thomas smiled bashfully and shrugged one shoulder,  _ Yeah. I know. _

_ I don't think you do Thomas! _

Startled the amber eyed boy stared at him like a goldfish.    Newt shook his head and stood straight up, almost knocking his head into Thomas chin they were so close.  The brunet gaped up as he towered over him, looking suitably frightened and...something else. That intensity that had made Newt so uncomfortable yesterday was showing through his gaze again.  He deigned to ignore it for now.

_ You don't get it Tommy.  I thought I'd lost you and it wasn't just that I felt like I was alone now, it was like...Like part of me died with you and I can't...I don't know how to deal with that! _

Thomas was frozen in place and Newt let out a shaky breath, running his good hand through his own hair.  Great, now he'd gone and spilled the fact that he obviously had feelings for Thomas.  He hadn't meant to do it, but he was just so...exhausted.

_ So, there you have it.  You made a bloody mess out of me going in there and have been since I met you.  I'm tired of it. _

He turned resolutely, ready to walk away when Thomas hand shot out and caught his arm pulling hard enough to have him spinning back towards him and nearly knocking him off his feet.  Brown eyes met a intense amber gaze and he found himself shrinking back, anger quickly twisting into something else entirely.  They were so close, enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from Thomas skin, feel his hot breath fanning over his face.

_ I didn't mean to do that to you. _

_ Well apparently your shuck brain... _  His mind suddenly went blank.  Rooted to the Earth as Thomas warm, soft lips pressed against his, both his hands cupping his jaw.  His heart stopped for a moment, then began hammering in his chest so hard he thought he was having a heart attack.  His stomach flipped in excitement and he thought he might be sick, but it felt so good he didn't pull away.

Thomas broke the kiss first and smiled shyly before releasing his face and dropping his hands to his sides.

"That was..."

"Unexpected?"  Thomas finished with a small grin and Newt found himself smiling back.

"A bit yeah...But not bad."  The other teens eyes lit up like a torch in a dark room and Newt laughed nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, not bad."  Tommy agreed, tugging absently at a string on the hem of Newt’s shirt.

_ I guess I should just say it;  I really like you Newt.  All I thought about in the Maze was living so I could see you again. _

Newt couldn't deny that the confession both pleased him and made him blush.  He cradled his injured hand to his chest without thinking and smiled shyly.   _  I guess I could live with you liking me. _

Thomas broke out into a sunshine grin and Newt felt himself melt like a buggin teenage girl.  This boy was infuriating.  Newt had never been on an emotional roller coaster like this before in his life and it scared him, fascinated him and drew him in like a moth to the flame.  He was probably going to get burnt and die in the end, but that tempting light was bloody beautiful.

_ So...Now what? _  Thomas asked, an echo of the question he'd asked yesterday.

_ I don't know.  I guess...What do you want? _

Thomas reached out and pulled his hands away from his chest and held them carefully, being sure not to hurt him.    _ I'm not sure what it is I want exactly.  I don't think I've ever felt like this for anyone before and it's so sudden I'm not really sure what to make of it yet.  All I know is that I want you around and I guess...I wouldn't mind kissing you more often? _

Tommy was giving him puppy eyes at that last part and Newt almost laughed out loud.  "You're an idiot Tommy."  He said softly and stepped closer, their entwined hands on Tommys chest the only thing separating them.  "But sure, I guess I wouldn't mind that either."   

  
  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr if you want! I post lots of Maze Runner and Marvel stuff. :D https://sylvar-star.tumblr.com/


	9. Bloody Hell, When Did This Happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for the wonderful comments! I love every one of them!   
> This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been with me this entire time. This fic has been a labor of love and I'm super happy other people enjoy it!  
> Again unbeta'd so any issues are mine! Hope you enjoy!

Newt left Thomas to sleep after that and made his way to the Med-Jacks shack. He was grinning like a loon the whole way there until he actually arrived. Standing at the door listening to the sounds of Alby groaning in pain sobered him quite a bit and he steeled himself as he stepped inside. Alby was shirtless on the bed, strapped down like some wild animal and thrashing with sweat pouring down his body.  Moved by affection for his friend he knelt at the side of his bed. "Alby? It's gonna be okay. Right? Just...Hold on."

Newt rested his good hand on Alby's strong arm and held on tight as another wave of agony seared through his best friend.  "Bloody hell..." He cursed under his breath, looking at the tendrils of black infection that had started spreading through his body.  "Don't we have anything for the pain?" He asked Clint who was hovering nearby.

"We gave it to him, but you know how this goes Newt.  They're not strong enough."

Newt huffed and grabbed the cool cloth nearby running it over Alby's sweaty forehead, it was the only thing he could do for his friend right now.  "Keep fighting Alby. We need you."

Suddenly the dark skinned boy screamed and Newt lept backwards as he started thrashing and pulling against his restraints.  He turned to Clint and ordered, "Give him more bloody pain killers!"

"Newt...It won't..."

"Just do it!"  He yelled and the Med-Jack quickly obeyed, giving Alby another dose of the clear liquid that they had precious little of.   Newts eyes swept over his friend a few times as he seemed to calm a bit and fall into a restless slumber. That was something at least.  "Let me know if anything changes." He said as he left the shack and walked towards the Gathering hall. He couldn’t handle being in here any longer. Not right now.

 

Later in the gathering hall all the other boys were already heading inside and he followed, silently taking his place in the middle of the room. Thomas stood across from him and Minho was sitting in a chair looking like he was about to fall back to sleep any second.

Gally was pacing near Thomas casting him glares that Newt didn't like.  The two had never gotten along, but Gally seemed even more aggressive towards Tommy than before.

_ I think Gally is mad at me... _

_ You think so?  I don't know, might just be his way of showing adoration. _

_ Right, sarcastic shank... _

Newt caught Tommys gaze and smiled and the other boy smiled back shyly and took his seat.

_ Listen Tommy, when this thing starts you need to stay quiet all right?  Unless I ask you something you don't say a word. Is it even remotely possible for you to do that? _

_ I'll try. _

_ I guess that's all I can ask, just don't blame me if you land yourself in the Pit for the next month because you couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut. _

_ Would you miss me? _

Newt snorted in amusement.  Gally gave him a strange look and he covered it with a cough and composed himself.  "All right you shanks settle down. I called this Gathering to discuss what we already know is happening, Ben being stung during the day and now Alby..."

"And that shanks punishment for breaking the rules!"  Gally added, pointing accusingly at Thomas. Newt felt his anger rise, both at Gally for singling out Thomas and at being interrupted.

"Gally, shut up!  We'll buggin' get to it when I say we get to it.  I want know what bloody happened out there before I go throwing Thomas into the Pit!" Gally seemed less than pleased, but Newt didn't care much about his feelings so he continued with the meeting first discussing what happened with Ben and Alby's current condition.

Once that was finished and everyone was updated, asked their questions and it was quiet Newt turned the topic to Thomas. Gally seemed to have a lot to say on the subject so Newt allowed him to go first. Get it out of the bloody way.

"Things are changing, there's no denying that."  Gally said rising from his chair and Newt leaned against the support, arms crossed over his chest.  "First, Ben gets stung in broad daylight and then Alby. And now our Greenie here has taken it upon himself to go into the Maze."  He turned towards Newt and gestured with his hand to make his point, "Which is a clear violation of our rules here."

"Yeah...But he saved Alby's life."  Frypan argued from behind Newt.

"Did he?  For three years we have coexisted with these things."  Gally turned towards Thomas, anger rising in his movements.  "And now you've killed one of them. Who knows what this could mean for us?"

"What do you suggest we do?"  Newt asked, willing Gally to get to the point already.  He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he had to give Gally the chance to speak his mind.  That was the way they did things here.

"He has to be punished."  Gally stated and the entire room went into an uproar, half in agreement the other arguing against it.

Newt leaned forward and looked towards his friend, "Minho."  He said over the din and everyone quieted down again. "You were there with him. What do you think?"

Minho rose from his chair and looked towards Thomas then back to Newt. "I think.  In all the time we've been here no one has ever killed a Griever before. When I turned tail and ran this shank..."  He pointed at Thomas and the brunet looked abashed, as if he expected Minho to say something bad about him. "Stayed behind to help Alby.  Look, I don't know if he's brave or stupid, but whatever it is we need more of it. I say we make him a Runner."

Thomas eyes were wide as saucers as he gaped at Minho.  The rest of the room broke into another uproar and Chuck tried to start a chant of Thomas name though no one else joined in.  For Newts part he couldn't help but smile at the look on Tommy's face when Minho finished.  Thomas turned back to him, shock all over his pretty face.

_ He wants me as a Runner? _

_ Looks like it Tommy.  We'll make that decision later though. _

_ I want to be a Runner Newt. _

Newt felt his chest constrict, he'd half hoped that spending the night in the Maze would have dampened his desire to be a Runner.  He should have known it wouldn't.

_ Yeah, I know Tommy... _

Thomas was giving him a curious look, but before he could say anything Gally was talking over the crowd.

"If you want to throw the newbie a parade that's fine!  Go ahead! But if there's one thing I know about the Maze it's that you do not-"

Suddenly the siren signaling the arrival of the box sounded throughout the glade.  Thomas stood and stepped up next to Newt, who was looking towards the door in bewilderment.

"I know that sound."

"The Box. It's coming back up."  Newt said and Minho joined them.

"It shouldn't be."

They all ran towards the Box and Newt arrived first, pulling the doors open.  He leapt inside, it was completely empty except a lone body lying still. He leaned down to get a better look and realized it was a girl.  She was beautiful with soft milky skin and long dark hair, but she wasn't moving, he wasn't sure she was even breathing.

"Newt, what do you see?"  Someone asked and Newt looked up at the other boys.

"It's...A girl."

"No way...."

"I think she's dead."  Newt added, looking back down at her.

"What's in her hand?"  Gally asked and Newt knelt down and pulled the piece of white paper from her grasp.

"She's the last one...Ever."  He read. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Thomas pushed his way through the crowd and stopped, staring down at the girl curiously.  Suddenly the girl sat up and took a deep breath in. Newt jumped to the side in surprise and she opened her bright blue eyes looking straight up at Thomas.  Then she said his name before her head lulled back and she was gone again.

The entire Glade eyed Thomas, including Newt who suddenly didn't like this girl at all.  Thomas looked shocked and confused, so maybe he had no idea who she was, but she knew him.

"Do you still think I'm overreacting?"  Gally asked the boys.

"Right.  Clint, Jeff get her to the shack and watch over her."  Newt ordered, climbing out of the Box as the Med-Jacks jumped in and started hauling her out with the help of another one of the boys.  "Everyone else clear off! Nothing more to see here." Newt followed towards the Med-Jacks shack, trying not to think about the note or the mysterious girl who knew his Tommy.

His Tommy?  Bloody hell, when did this happen?

He heard the grass brushing behind him and turned around to find Thomas standing there, looking at him warily.  "Newt?"

Newt gave himself a count of five before he answered.  This wasn't Tommy's fault. "Yeah Tommy?"

He stood there for a moment, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't decide what.  Newt waited patiently, though he was itching to keep moving. To try to sort out this sudden  jealousy nonsense in his head.

_ What do you think it means? _

Newt shrugged.  _ Just means we're not getting anymore Greenies I guess.  Dunno why they decided to send us a shucking girl though. _

Thomas hummed and watched as the others disappeared through the door with the girl.  He spun around and started towards the shack. "Come on Tommy.

A few minutes later they were standing over the bed where the girl was sleeping peacefully, no one had been able to wake her no matter what they did.  The three of them were all looking down at her as she slept on. Newt found that he couldn't deny she was pretty, probably a lot prettier than him and the thought twisted something ugly inside and made it hard to stay calm.  Especially when he chanced a look at Thomas and saw him staring down at her face. He seemed captivated by her and his mood plunged entirely.

"Jeff what's going on?"  He asked trying to take his mind off the subject.  "What's the matter with her? Why won't she wake up?"

"Hey man, I got my job the same way you did."  Jeff said shrugging.

Newt turned to Thomas who was still gazing at her.  "Do you recognize her?"

Thomas shook his head, "No."

"Really?  Because she seemed to recognize you!" Newt couldn't quite manage to keep the accusatory note out of his voice and Thomas gaze shot to him, unreadable.

"What about the note?" Jeff cut in before either of them could say anything else.

"We'll worry about the note later."

"I think you should worry about it now!"  Thomas argued, an edge of anger to his voice.  Newt ignored him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've got enough to deal with at the moment."  He replied coolly and he felt Thomas bristle beside him.

"He's right Newt."  Jeff offered his support to Thomas and the brunet nodded to him. "If the Box isn't coming back up how long do you think we can last?"

Newt huffed, "No one said that.  Let's not jump to any bloody conclusions.  We'll just wait until she wakes up and see what she knows.  Somebody has gotta have some shucking answers around here."

"Okay."  Thomas said next to him and he walked towards the door.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?!"  Newt yelled after him and Thomas didn't even turn around.

"Back into the Maze."

_ Tommy! _

He didn’t answer and Newt growled in anger.  Minho who had been standing in the background looked at Newt and he gave him a 'go talk to him' look.  Minho understood and followed Thomas outside and the two of them disappeared.

Newt remained in the shack, arms crossed over his chest and looking down at the girl.   She knew Thomas, kept whispering his name in her sleep, he obviously meant something to her and he suddenly found himself wondering if his connection to Tommy was all just in his head.  They could talk to each other in their heads, they'd kissed once, but that didn't mean anything special.

Maybe those dreams really were just fantasies come back to haunt him.

Maybe this girl was his girlfriend and maybe when she woke up Tommy choose her over him. Maybe this was the part where he burnt and died just like the moth to the flame.  `


	10. You're Going To Smack Your Brain Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you had a good holiday if you celebrate it!   
> I wanna say a special thanks to everyone who commented the last chapter! I really appreciate hearing from you all! <3
> 
> Here's the next chapter, unbeta'd as usual all mistakes are mine!

Newt was nursing another headache in the Homestead while Thomas and Minho were in the Maze.  He couldn't talk to Tommy while he was out there, felt that he was gone the moment he'd disappeared through those walls.  He hated it. Despite everything going on he still wanted to feel Thomas' presence near him, it was reassuring in a way he didn't understand.

He was trying to convince himself that everything would be okay.  That he didn't need Tommy to be his. He just needed him to be close, they could be friends and everything would be fine.

Who was he kidding?  Just the thought of Tommy with that girl made his blood boil and his chest twist with jealousy.  If he couldn't even handle the idea of this girl and Tommy being together how was he supposed to watch them fall in love or whatever without wanting to throw himself off the shucking walls?

_Really Newt?  You'd rather die than watch him fall in love with someone else?  What the hell is wrong with you!?_ His head dropped to the table and he smacked his forehead against it a few times.

"You're going to smack your brain out."  Chuck commented, sliding into the bench across from him.

Newt didn't even bother raising his head.  "What do you want Chuck?"

He could feel the younger boy staring at him, but he just put his good arm up on the table and rested his head on it.

"Are you worried about Thomas?"

Newt sighed heavily and shook his head, "They'll be fine."

"Then why do you look like someone took a klunk in your bed?"

Newt groaned and sat up running a hand down his face,  "Because Chuck! Because Alby is dying, a mysterious girl who seems to know Thomas just arrived with an ominous note, Gally is being a bloody slinthead but what else is new, and Thomas wants to become a shucking Runner and probably get himself hurt or killed because he's a bloody idiot!"

Chuck was quiet for awhile then he said, "So, you are worried about Thomas."

Newt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing himself to calm down.  "Yes Chuck. I am worried about Thomas."

The other boy suddenly looked nervous and Newt cocked an eyebrow, "Why do ya look like you got your hand in the buggin' cookie jar Chuck?"

"Well...It's just...I was coming back from the Homestead and I was going to see how Thomas was doing and I might have saw you kissing him..."

Newt gaped at Chuck, he hadn't noticed anyone else around them and Chuck wasn't the most stealthy of people.  How they both failed to see him completely eluded him. "I-uh..." He started and scratched at the back of his neck, color rising in his cheeks.  "Yeah. We kissed once, but it was only once. I doubt it'll happen again."

Chuck gave him a very unimpressed look and Newt bristled.  "What?"

"Look, I might be a kid, but I'm not dumb.  Thomas does nothing but talk about you and stare at you all day long.  I know he likes you, so if you like him too you should tell him."

Newt honestly couldn't believe he was having this conversation.   Not only that, but he was having this conversation  _ with Chuck _ .    "He knows I like him Chuck.  I think I made it clear enough."

"Then why are you moping?"

Newt dropped his head back on his arm and muttered his answer into his sleeve.

"What was that Newt?  I can't hear you." Chuck asked, leaning forward.

"The girl!"  He finally spat out then hid his face again knowing he was blushing bright red.

"What about her?" Chuck asked, bewildered.

Newt sat up again and in a rush of breath he said, "She knows him.  Keeps saying his name in her sleep, she's probably his girlfriend so I just gotta man up and let it go!"

"Or, you could man up and fight for it."  Chuck countered, hands clasped on the table like some sort of guidance counselor.  This kid's going places if they ever got out of here. "You care about him, so make him want you instead."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?  I don't have a magic wand!"

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes making Newt feel like he was missing something very obvious.

"Duh.  Be romantic!  Be gross and mushy!  Tell him how much you care about him.  Kiss him again. I don't know! Just _do_ something."

Newt had to admit, Chuck had a point.  He was just ready to lay down and give it all up because he didn't really think he could compare to the girl.  Thomas seemed entranced by her after all, but Chuck was saying that Thomas stares at him and talks about him. Maybe...Just maybe that hasn't changed yet.  It would be worth it to at least try wouldn't it?

He could always drink himself into a stupor if Thomas decided he didn't want him after all.  He'd stashed away some of Gallys horrid drink in his room. "Maybe you're right..."

"I am right."

Newt rolled his eyes, Chuck could be as bad as Alby sometimes. "Right well, I've got things to do."  He stood and Chuck nodded. Pulling the little figure he was making out of his pocket, he began working on it again.  Newt let him be and went up to his room, he was exhausted and for the moment everything seemed to be going fine and he wasn't needed every five minutes so he was going to just...Take a nap. 

When he woke up hopefully his headache would be gone and he'd decide what to do about Tommy.

 

_ Newt? _

He groaned and rolled over, burying his head under his arm.  He heard Thomas chuckling quietly and felt the bed dip, but he was sleeping and unless someone was dead or something was on fire he wasn't getting up.

_ 'M sleepin Tommy... _

_ Newt...Wake up. _

"No..." Something warm pressed up against his back and he felt an arm snake around his waist.  Thomas' breath was warm on the back of his neck and this was nice and cozy like so he just burrowed in closer and enjoyed it.   He slipped back into the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

The next time he heard Tommy's voice he found he was curled up to his side, head on his shoulder and Tommy's fingers threading through the back of his hair.

"Newt. We have something to show you.  Come on, wake up." Thomas was saying softly and Newt sat straight up and found his cheek was wet.  He wiped it off and noticed Thomas shirt was wet too.

"Bloody hell Tommy!  Why didn't you wake me up instead of letting me drool on you?" Newt asked, sure he was blushing but trying to cover it by rubbing at his eyes.

Thomas laughed and sat up, "I don't care.  You looked like you needed sleep."

Newt groaned in embarrassment and flopped back down staring up at the ceiling.  Thomas rolled onto his side and looked down at him questioningly.

_ Why are you in here Tommy? _

_ Minho sent me to get you up... _

_ That's not what I mean.  I mean why are you in here on my bed cuddling with me? _

Thomas looked disappointed and sat up, scooting away from him.  _  I can leave... _

Could he be anymore horrible at this?  This is what he wanted, so naturally he's cocking it up.  Thomas made to get off the bed and Newt shot his good hand out catching him and tugging him back down.   "Sorry, I didn't mean I wanted you to leave either."

Thomas was looking bemused at this point and Newt really couldn't blame him.  "What's going on Newt?"

The blond sighed heavily, he could tell Thomas the truth.  Tell him he's a bloody idiot who's jealous of an unconscious girl.  Take Chuck's advice and tell Thomas how much he cared about him, but all that came out was. "Nothing Tommy...I'm just tired."

Thomas, who was leaning up against the headboard, laid down next to him on his side. Newt stared at the ceiling until he felt Tommy grab him by the waist and pull on him, he rolled his eyes and turned to his side facing the brunet.

_ What Tommy? _

_ Tell me the truth.  I know when you're lying to me Newt. _

Newt buried his face in the mattress, of course he knew that.  Newt was a terrible liar, why did he even bother trying? "..It's the girl.."  He said into the mattress, though it came out so muffled it probably sounded like he was speaking another language.

"What?"  Thomas asked prodding him to take his blushing face out of the mattress.

"It's the bloody girl all right?"  He ground out through his clenched jaw feeling like a complete fool.

A confused look crossed Thomas face at this news and he furrowed his brow, "The girl?"

Newt groaned and rolled to his other side, running a finger over the splintery wood on the wall.  Suddenly he felt like his reaction was unwarranted. Thomas was here with him wasn't he? He wasn't at the shack staring moon eyed at the girl.  He was stupid.

Thomas slid up behind him and curled one hand onto his shoulder.   _ Talk to me... _

_ Just...She knew you and I got jealous I guess. _

_ Jealous? _  That bloody slinthead sounded amused.  Newt didn't find this funny in the least.

_ Yes Tommy!  Jealous...Just seemed like you two might have had something and the way you looked at her... _

_ You're jealous? _

_ I don't want to share you. _  He admitted finally and now that the floodgates were open he couldn't seem to stop himself bearing his soul.   _  I couldn't stand the thought of you falling in love with someone else!  It made me so angry and maybe it wasn't warranted, maybe I overreacted but I realized I want you to be mine... _

Thomas was silent for a long time, long enough Newt began to think he majorly crossed the line here.  He was asking too much, too soon and he was pretty sure that wasn't what Chuck meant when he said to tell him how he felt about him.  So much for being romantic...Bloody hell he was bad at this!

_ I just mean...No, there's really no coming back from that is there? _

_ Not really. _  Thomas finally broke his silence and Newt felt him roll away, he expected him to get up and leave the room honestly. He wouldn't have blamed him, but Tommy didn't leave.  Maybe there was a sliver of hope for him after all.

Curiosity finally winning out over his guilt and shame for being such a bloody slinthead, he turned over and studied Tommys profile.  The other boy was looking at the ceiling, both his hands under his head obviously deep in thought.

_ Tommy?  Look I'm sorry... _

_ No. Don't be.  That's how you really feel?  _   Thomas turned, his gaze piercing right through Newt and making him squirm.

_ I probably could have found a better way to say it... _

Thomas laughed and scooted closer, leaning up on his elbow and smiling at him.  _  Lucky for you it just makes me like you more. _

_ Good that.  I guess. Look, Tommy don't feel obligated to answer or anything.  I mean I know you just said you weren't sure what you wanted and it's not fair of me to try to...I don't know.  I don't really know what I'm doing and obviously I'm horrible at it anyway. _

_ Yeah, you kinda are.    _ Newt blushed and Tommy's fingers trailed down his arm coming to rest gingerly on his unbroken hand.   _ But, there's a lot about you that I really like Newt and this might sound really weird but every time I'm close to you... _ Thomas laced their fingers together, minding the first two knuckles that were still wrapped tight and studied their hands. _  Like this...It feels familiar.  It feels right.  _ _ It's the only thing here that does. _

Newt was so nervous he felt nauseous while at the same time being so excited he was giddy.  Thomas felt like he did even without the memories Newt had managed to dredge up. "I feel like that too."  Newt said, amazed he managed to keep his voice level.

_ Can I kiss you? _

_ I-I might be bad at it...Just like everything else. _

Thomas laughed and leaned in so close their noses brushed, his warm hand running up Newts bare arm and resting on his neck.

_ You weren't last time... _

_ Our last kiss lasted all of five seconds Tommy. _

Thomas forehead came to rest against his and Newt found himself drawn in until their legs were tangled together and he was close enough to feel Tommys heartbeat in his chest.   Thomas wrapped him up tightly in his arms and Newts wrapped hand came to rest in the back of soft brunette hair. He really wished his hand wasn't broken so he could run his fingers through it properly, but Tommy was smiling happily and Newt decided it was his turn to make the first move.

He tilted his head up, nervous and excited and caught his lips is an unsure kiss.  It was warm and soft and Tommy's fingertips traced over his back raising goosebumps in their wake.  Newt shivered and Thomas pressed closer, hand splayed out on Newts lower back. He tilted his head and experimentally ran the tip of his tongue over Thomas' bottom lip, the other boy sucked in a breath through his nose and his fingers slipped under the hem of his tank top.  Newts breath hitched as warm, soft fingertips explored the curve of his lower back.

His entire body felt electric, every point of contact felt so good and he ran his tongue over Thomas lip again.   This time the other boy parted his lips and shyly met Newts tongue with his own. It felt strange at first, so much so that he wondered for a moment if they were supposed to do that, but Thomas' hands were boldly moving up his back and the heat of desire was beginning to curl through his body.   Thomas rolled onto his back, pulling Newt half on top of him as their kiss became heated. He'd never felt anything like this, it was intoxicating, addictive, he didn't want it to stop ever.

Then Minho waltzed right into his room without bloody knocking first.   Thomas and Newt scrambled apart as Minho looked between them with wide eyes.

"That's an image I'll never get out of my head."

"Well maybe you should have bloody knocked first!"  Newt shot back. Serves him right.

"Look as your friend I'm happy you're finally getting laid, but I've been waiting two hours for you shanks."

Thomas hid his face in his hands, "We'll be right down."

"Right, well.  Hurry it up." Minho grumbled and slammed the door shut behind him.  Thomas slid out from under the blankets and got up standing over the bed where Newt was still lazing on his back, one arm over his head and the other on his stomach.

_ Please tell me we're going to finish this later. _

Newt met Thomas's heated gaze and swallowed thickly, no one had ever looked at him the way Tommy was looking at him now.   _I...Think maybe it's a good thing Minho walked in.  Maybe we shouldn't take this too fast._

_ Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn't say that. _

_ Patience is a virtue Tommy. _

_ "Fine."  _ Thomas was pouting and it was shucking adorable. 

Newt chuckled softly and sat up, throwing his white over shirt back on and getting up.  He walked by Thomas and kissed him chastely before locating his shoes and heading out the door.  "I'll see you down there Tommy."

 


	11. You're A Runner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this chapter! It's been a busy couple of weeks so I haven't had time to post! Here it is though! I hope everyone enjoys!  
> Again unbetaed all mistakes are mine!

The Keepers were assembled again in the Gathering hall and Newt was trying his best to pay attention and not stare at Tommy's lips every time he spoke.

"We found this, it was inside a Griever."  Thomas handed him a strange electronic cylinder with a digital number seven glowing up at him, but what caught his attention was the letters printed on the side.

"These are the same letters we get in our supplies." He stated in confusion. Why would the people who sent them supplies also try to kill them in the Maze?

"Yeah.  Whoever put us here obviously made the Grievers."  Thomas agreed and went on. "This is the first real clue, the first anything you've found in over three years.  Right Minho?"

Minho nodded, "Right."

Thomas looked at him pleadingly, "Newt, we gotta get back out there.  Who knows where this might lead us!"

_ Tommy I don't want you out there. _

_ Newt, I'm the reason we found this.  I can get us out of here, I know I can. _

_ No Tommy! _

_ Newt!  Believe in me. Please. _

_ I do, it's just... _

"You see what he's trying to do right?"  Gally was saying, but Newt really wasn't in the mood to listen to his klunk right now.  "First he breaks our rules and then he tries to convince us to abandon them totally! The rules are the only thing that have ever held us together!"

Newt cast him an exasperated glance wishing he'd just shut up already.

"Why now are we questioning that?  If Alby was here you know he'd agree with me.  This shank needs to be punished." Gally spat pointing at Thomas who looked mildly annoyed, but was mostly watching Newt expectantly.

In all their time here no one had ever found a clue like this.  No one had ever killed a Griever. Alby was right, Thomas was different. He knew what he had to do.

"You're right.  Thomas broke the rules."  Gally was nodding in approval until Newt pronounced his punishment.  "One night in the pit and no food."

"Come on Newt!  One night in the pit?  Do you think that's gonna stop him from going into the Maze?"  Gally exploded and Newt turned to him, angry at both Gally and himself for what he was about to do.

"No!  And we can't just have non-Runners running into the Maze whenever they feel like it!"  He turned back to Thomas and said the hardest thing he's ever said in his entire life. "So let's just make this official.  Starting from tomorrow you're a Runner."

Gally scoffed and threw up his hands. "Wow."  He really didn't give a bloody flying shuck what Gally thought. 

"Gally.."

"No Fry!"  He stormed out the door and Frypan went after him leaving himself, Thomas and Minho alone.  His friend made himself scarce, standing by the door as Thomas looked at Newt gratefully.

"Thanks Newt."

Newt couldn't make his voice work, he felt like he'd just pronounced the death of the man he cared for.  He would have to watch him run into the Maze every day and worry if he was going to come home. He inclined his head slightly and turn away to hide the tears that were trying to overtake him.

_ Newt.  It's going to be okay. I'm going to get us out of here. _

_ Just...Don't die.  Promise me. _

_ I promise. _

"Hey Greenie, I got something to show you."  Minho said from the door and Thomas gave Newt a reassuring smile before following the Keeper out the door.

With everyone gone Newt finally allowed himself to drop into the chair behind him and buried his face in his hands choking back his fear.

 

He'd managed to compose himself before Jeff came running into the Gathering hall and yelled, "The girls awake!  She got up and ran off!"

Newt shot to his feet and followed him towards the group of boys who were trying to talk her down.  She'd climbed up on the observation tower and was throwing things at them. Newt pushed his way to the front and tried to call out to her.

"Hey!  We're not going to hurt you!"  He jumped out of the way as a large rock nearly hit him in the head and ducked for cover. "I don't think she likes us very much!"  Newt exclaimed as Thomas joined him.

"What do you want from me?"  She yelled as more rocks rained down on them.

"We just wanna talk!"  Thomas tried then ducked back under cover with Newt.

"I'm warning you!"

"Take cover y'all!" Frypan called as everyone ducked under something, a new deluge of rocks coming their way.  Newt was actually rather amused and kinda liked this girl now.  She was going to take them all out with rocks.

"Hey!  It's Thomas!"  Tommy yelled and the projectiles stopped flying.  Her head appeared over the side, looking down suspiciously at them and Newt would have laughed if he hadn't felt his chest constrict.  _Stop it Newt. You've got nothing to worry about._ He told himself.

"I'm gonna come up, okay?"  Thomas glanced at Newt questioningly and Newt motioned him to go ahead.  He had to admit, he was a bit touched that Thomas was asking him permission to go talk to her.  He also felt like an idiot.  He really needed to stop being worried she was going to take his Tommy away.

_ Go calm her down Tommy. _

Thomas nodded and climbed the ladder disappearing at the top.   They all waited, some of the boys talking among themselves about how weird girls were.  Eventually he saw Thomas peer back down at them and called up, "What's going on up there? Is she coming down?"

"Um...Hey listen you guys just give us a second okay?"  Thomas asked them and Newt sighed and started clearing everyone off. She was probably just as scared as the rest of them had been.  It would be easier to get her down if not every shank in the Glade was standing there.

"All right.  Come on."

"Is this what all girls are like?" Frypan asked and Newt shrugged.

"Wouldn't know Fry."

Everyone went back to their duties and Newt headed towards the Med-Jacks shack to check on his friend.  It would give him something to do while Thomas talked the girl down.

 

Alby was doing worse.  The tendrils of black infection were spreading up his chest and curling over his arms.  Even though he was unconscious he was writhing in pain, his restraints the only thing keeping him on the bed.  Newt knelt next to him and gripped his forearm tight. He knew Alby wouldn't know he was there, but it felt like the only thing he could do to support him.

Alby was dying, slowly, painfully and Newt was powerless to help.

"Shuck face.  I told you I had a bad feeling about you going into the Maze.  This place isn't the same without you Alby. I know..." He stopped feeling his throat constrict and his eyes start to water.  "I know, you aren't coming back from this. Just wish I had a few more minutes to talk to you." He bit his lip hard trying not to cry.  "You're better at this than me Alby. I'm not a leader, half the Keepers are mad at me now cause I made Tommy a Runner. I'm bloody mad at myself to be honest."

Newt gripped him tight as another wave of agony seared through his friend causing him to hiss and cry out in pain and tug at his restraints.  When he settled down again Newt continued.

"You were right about Tommy though.  He killed a Griever, then dissected it and brought back an actual clue about who put us here.  It's the same people we got our supplies from. Oh yeah and they sent us a shucking girl with a note saying she was the last one ever.  No bloody clue what that means, but I don't like it. People are getting scared Alby. Things are changing, everyone knows it. We need you.  You can get us through this...I...Can't." He hung his head, insecurity and anxiety were starting to get to him. He'd never had to be the leader for longer than a few hours, this was exhausting and the whole Glade seemed to be falling apart under his watch.  What was he supposed to do?

"We need you Alby.  I need you." He knew his friend wouldn't hear, he knew his pleading wouldn't make any difference, but it made him feel better to say it.

Suddenly the door swung open startling him and Clint who was nearby patching up one of the Track Hoes ankles.

"Newt!"  Thomas called and he stood up looking at Tommy in alarm.  He seemed really excited about something, behind him stood the girl who was looking at Alby with trepidation.

"What Tommy?"

"Look at this.  They came up with Teresa."

"Teresa?" Newt gaped looking from Tommy to the girl.  "She knows her name?"

Thomas waved a hand dismissively, "That's not important. Look."  He held up a vial full of blue liquid the words W.I.C.K.E.D. scrawled on the side just like their supplies and apparently the Grievers.  "I think it can save Alby."

Newt furrowed his brow and inspected it closer then shook his head.  They had no idea what it was, they couldn't just give it to him and hope it was a cure. "We don't even know what this stuff is.  We don't know who sent it, or why it came up here with you." He spared the girl-Teresa-a glance then turned back to Tommy. "For all we know, this thing could kill him."

"He's already dying. Look at him!  How could this possibly make it any worse?"  Thomas countered and Newt crossed his arms over his chest watching his friend suffer another bout of pain.

"Come on, it's worth a try."  Thomas pleaded and Newt sighed.  He had a point, they really couldn't make it worse.  If the stuff cured Alby they'd have him back, if it killed him it might be more merciful than letting him suffer to death for days.

"All right. Do it."

"Okay."  Thomas went to Alby's side holding the syringe in his hand, he held it over Alby's arm and faltered trying to decide where to put it.  Then Alby's hand shot out and grabbed Thomas by the collar of his shirt and drug him close.

"You shouldn't be here!"  He shouted and Newt ran to Thomas's side trying to pry Alby's fingers from his shirt.

"You shouldn't be here!" He cried again and as Newt was trying to pull Thomas away Teresa sunk the syringe into Alby's chest.  He immediately fell back to the bed unconscious.

_ Are you alright? _ Newt asked softly and Thomas turned to look at him.  He was spooked, Newt could tell that. Not hurt, but definitely spooked.

_ I think so... _

"Well, that worked."  Jeff said checking Alby over.

"Okay, from now on someone stays here and watches him around the clock."  Newt ordered and the Med-Jacks nodded.

"Hey." Gallys voice came from behind them and he spun around. What the bloody hell did he want now?

"Sundown Greenie.  Time to go." Oh, that's right.  Tommy was spending the night in the Slammer.  Leave it to Gally to be the one keeping track and making sure he went there.

_ I guess I'll see you in the morning _ . Thomas said as he turned to follow Gally.

Newt watched him walk away and sighed, Thomas wasn't mad at him by any means, but he still felt bad for sending him to prison even for one night.

_ Try to sleep Tommy.  You're going to need a clear head tomorrow morning. _

_ I'd sleep better with you. _  He shot back teasingly even as he marched across the Glade.

_ I'm not spending the night in the Slammer with you Tommy.  No matter how much I like you. _

_ Too bad. Looks cozy. _

_ Oh yeah. It’s fit for a bloody king. _

He could feel Thomas’s amusement and he sat down in a chair next to Albys bed.  The infection seemed to be slowing, but he wasn’t awake yet. For another hour he kept vigil at his friends bedside until hunger finally won out. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

Making his way to the Homestead and the kitchen he rifled through the cabinets and fridge and ended up with a cheese and meat sandwich.  What kind of meat he had no idea, but it tasted alright so he wasn't picky. He climbed up on the counter and leaned against the wall, munching away at his sandwich and trying to keep his mind off the fact Tommy would be in the Maze tomorrow. Minho was their best Runner and he’d survived a night in the Maze with Thomas. They would be alright.

Something rustled from the doorway, but in the dark he couldn't see what it was.  For a moment he thought it might be a beetle blade come to spy on him, but it said "Ouch!" as a loud thump echoed through the kitchen.

Newts lip curled in amusement, "Alright Chuck?"

"Newt?"  Chuck questioned in alarm as he stood frozen in the doorway.

"Do you know anyone else around here with my buggin accent?"

"Uh no.  Sorry, just wasn't expecting to find you in the kitchen.  In the dark. Why are you here?"

Newt shrugged though Chuck couldn't see it, "I got hungry."

"Oh, well me too!"  He sounded relieved and Newt squinted into the soft light  as Chuck found the torch on the wall and lit it. He set off around the kitchen putting together a sandwich and some fruit then stood in the middle looking around as if he wanted to add something else but wasn't sure what.

"That for Tommy?"  He asked nonchalantly, noticing the sack Chuck was carrying. To his credit, the boy didn't look surprised or even a bit startled that he was caught disobeying a punishment by the one who had dealt it out.

"He'll run better tomorrow with some food."

That tone of voice had 'I'm doing this, you're not going to stop me' all over it.  Newt was both amused and impressed. "Well, better do it quick so no one sees you."

In the firelight he could see Chuck grin mischievously. "I knew you wouldn't stop me."

"Just take it to him Chuck." Newt rolled his eyes and finished the last bite of his sandwich.

"Good that.  I'll leave you here to sit around creepily in the dark."  Chuck quipped as he grabbed the torch and started making his way towards the Slammer.  Newt chuckled and leaned back against the wall again yawning widely. It wasn't very late yet, 9 P.M. according to his watch but he was just exhausted.  He still had to make the rounds in an hour to make sure everyone was in bed and accounted for so he got up and stretched then walked out into the cool night air.  


	12. In Other Words You Can't Sleep So You're Keeping Me Up Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!   
> In other news I am nearly done writing this entire fic! I am going to finish something for once in my life lolol :D   
> Thank you for all your comments and encouragement throughout this story! I love every single one of you and I hope you have an awesome day!

So, he tried not to.  He really, really tried.  Yet he managed to find himself standing in front of the Slammer at 11 PM.  He'd reasoned with himself that Chuck hadn't brought any water with him and Tommy would probably need some. Better not to pass out of dehydration while he was running the Maze tomorrow.  The truth was he was restless, despite his exhaustion and Tommy had a way of making him feel calm.

He was going to pretend that just wanting to see him wasn’t a deciding factor in coming here.

"Tommy?" He whispered kneeling down by the bars peering into the darkness. He heard the other teen shoot straight up with a gasp.  "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Newt.  Hey." Thomas said sleepily and he heard rustling until Thomas's face appeared at the bars, just visible in the moonlight.  He didn't bring a torch with him, the last thing he needed was for some shank to see him sitting around the Slammer chatting with Tommy when he was supposed to be being punished.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Little cold, but otherwise fine."  He answered and reached his hand out resting it on Newts knee.  Newt couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face as he linked his fingers with Tommys.

"Guess that's why it's supposed to be a punishment."

Thomas laughed softly,  "It's late isn't it? You should be in bed."

Newt shrugged and sat down crossing his legs while playing with Tommy's fingers. "When I could be here with you?"

_ In other words you can't sleep so you're keeping me up too?   _ Thomas asked, amused.

_ Something like that I guess.  I can go if you want to sleep? _

_ Nah.  It's hard to sleep down here anyway.  I swear something's crawling down my shirt every ten minutes. _

_ That'll be the poisonous snakes we keep down there.  Don't worry, they usually don't bite. _  Newt joked and Thomas grinned.

_ Oh, good.  That's a relief. _

Newt scooted closer until his knees were pressed up against the bars and Thomas rested his hands on either one of his knees.  "Hey, how's your hand?"

Newt lifted his broken hand and inspected it in the moonlight.  The swelling had begun to go down but the skin that was visible was an ugly shade of black and purple.  "Bloody hurts most of the time."

"Don't the Med-Jacks have anything for pain?"

Newt shook his head, "I told them to use what we had on Alby.  He needed it more than I do."

Thomas nodded then gently squeezed his knee and absently started tracing his fingers over the worn fabric on his jeans.  Newt felt calmer already just sitting here talking to Thomas, his touch, his easy smile, it soothed him enough he thought maybe he could sleep after all.  "Wish I could steal you back to my room for the night."

"Change your mind on the whole 'patience is a virtue' thing?"  He asked with a cheshire grin and his fingertips brushing against the skin of his thigh through the frayed holes of his pants.

Newt snorted and caught Tommys hands before his wandering fingers ended up in his pants. "No.  Just...I kinda liked sleeping with you."

"I liked it too.  You're really cute when you're asleep."

"Great, I'm bloody cute."

"Well, either that or I say you're gorgeous and I have to try not to think...Inappropriate things...Hard to sleep when that happens."

Newt buried his face in one hand, shoulders shaking with laughter.  "Inappropriate things huh? I feel a bit violated knowing you're thinking about me  _ inappropriately. _ "  He made air quotes and grinned when Thomas smacked him on his outer thigh.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're all kinds of offended."

"So, what kind of thoughts?" He asked curiously, quite sure he was going to regret it.  Shuck it.

_ You really want to know? _  Tommy asked and Newt didn't miss the hint of mischief in his tone.

_ Well,  I deserve to know what kind of depraved you are before we go any further. _

Thomas laughed and pulled away, his warm hands disappearing back into the Slammer as he sat back down on the stone bench against the wall.  Newt could barely make him out in the darkness now and he was acutely aware that he missed his touch. He thought about unlocking the door and jumping in, but he swore he wasn't going to spend the night with Tommy in the Slammer.  He'd promised himself. Self control.

_ I wouldn't say anything I thought about was depraved. _

_ I'm almost disappointed. _

_ Give me time. I'll come up with something. _

Newt threw him a lopsided grin, "So?"

Thomas hummed thoughtfully, "It'd be easier to show you."

He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't tempted.   _ Very  _ tempted.

Self control. Self control. Self control.

_ I really shouldn't...You've gotta run tomorrow. _

_ You know...You could just...Stay with me for awhile?   _ His voice was soft, sweet and hopeful and Newt rolled his eyes.  There was no way he was leaving now. He stood, shaking out his leg a bit, since it was twinging from sitting cross legged for so long.

_ You're going to be the death of me Tommy.  Fine. _ He leaned down and unlocked the door, checking the area to make sure no one was up and around.  Finding the coast clear he hoisted himself down into the Slammer and felt Thomas immediately wrap his arms around his waist the moment he touched ground.  Newt chuckled a bit, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face.

"We could sit down you know."  He said softly resting his head on Thomas's shoulder as the taller boy held him tight and pressed his cheek against the side of Newts face.  He had to admit, he liked this. He felt safe and warm here in Thomas's arms.

"Mhm..." Thomas mumbled into his hair and Newt absently traced shapes over Tommy's strong back muscles.  They melted into each other, Thomas's fingers dragging through the back of his hair and down his spine as he swayed slightly on his feet.  Newt followed the motion and found himself relaxing completely, like all the troubles of the day were no longer worth devoting time to. He sighed contently into Thomas's neck and the brunette turned his head and peppered his cheekbone with kisses.

He could stay like this all night.

Thomas pulled away long enough to sit down and he followed willingly as Tommy laid out on the floor on his back. He instinctively curled up to his side, head on his shoulder again as Thomas wrapped his arm around Newt protectively.  His free hand rested on the hand Newt had on his chest, feeling Thomas's steady heartbeat through the material of his shirt.

Thomas turned his head and kissed his forehead and Newt fully relaxed into him, eyes closed.

_ This is nice. _ Thomas voice was soft in his head and he practically purred as the brunette trailed his fingers over his back.

_ Mmm...I could sleep right now. _

_ Yeah...I think I could too. _

_ I better not...I really should go. _

Thomas hummed in answer and held him tighter, not ready to let him go yet.  That was fine by him, he wasn't ready to get up and leave. Sure the floor was cold and uncomfortable, but he'd rather be laying on a dirt floor with Tommy than sleeping alone in his bed.  It should have been startling how quickly this thing developed between them, but it just felt right. Newt couldn't remember ever feeling this content and happy since he came to the Glade. Like that part of himself he was missing was finally found and no matter how much the creators tried to get rid of their pasts this was one thing that was going to be constant.

He and Tommy could forget each other and still end up here, in each others arms, just as it should be and had been before.  Like they'd been together their entire lives.

Bloody hell, he was getting sappy.

_ You know I promised myself I wasn't going to spend the night in the Slammer with you. _

"Mmmhmm..."  Thomas tangled his legs with Newts and buried his face in his hair, breathing deeply then sighing it all out before his breath evened out and his heartbeat was steady under Newts hand.

"Tommy?"

No answer.  He bugging fell fast asleep and Newt was trapped in a vice like grip.  He tried to wiggle out, but Thomas would just hold on tighter like an octopus.

"Bloody shank."  He murmured without any heat, oh well there were worse things than laying here until he could escape.  Thomas would move eventually.

Besides, he was nice and cozy like and no one would be up for another seven hours.  He could stay.

 

 

"Tommy."

"Ngh..."

He huffed a laugh and ran his fingers over Thomas' face, memorizing the edge of his cheekbones and the curve of his soft lips.  "Tommy...You gotta let me go now."

"Mnnnph...Stay."

"C'mon you bloody lazy ass.  Let go of me."

Thomas groaned, staring bleary eyed at him as Newt sat up and stretched his back. Dawn was just starting break and everyone would be waking up soon. His plan had been to slip out while Thomas was sleeping last night, but instead he fell asleep.  Thank god or whoever that his internal clock always woke him up right at dawn these days, usually anyway. The last thing he needed was for Minho to find him down here in this state, he'd never hear the end of it.

Or worse...Gally.

He stood and climbed up to the door peering cautiously through the bars for any sign of someone nearby.  Deeming it safe to leave he pushed the door open and went to climb out when suddenly an arm caught him from behind halting his movement.  "Tommy I've got to go..."

"Leaving me so quickly?  You didn't even kiss me good-bye."  Thomas complained into back of his neck.

Newt rolled his eyes and turned in his embrace with a smirk.  "You're so needy. What a hardship." He sighed dramatically then grinned and kissed Thomas softly.

Thomas' lips were pliant under his, head tilted to the side and his arms circling him, holding him tight.  He let himself be drawn in for a few moments thinking that maybe he had enough time to just enjoy this, then he heard someone yelling across the Glade and knew he had to get out of there.  Now. He broke the kiss and drug himself away from Tommy's strong arms and warm body with a smile he couldn't control. "Later." He promised as he spun around and climbed out of the Slammer, turning to lock it before taking a path back to the Glade behind the buildings.

_ You're going to come see me off right? _

_ Of course I am Tommy.  It's your big day after all. _

Thomas was quiet after that though he felt that he was pleased and he couldn't stop grinning like a bloody idiot.

Newt picked his way towards the Homestead managing to avoid being seen until he was walking towards the door and he nearly had a heart attack when someone's hand plopped down on his shoulder from behind.   He spun, only just managing not to yelp and came face to face with a smug grin.

"You trying to bloody kill me Minho?  Stop sneaking up on me!"

"I made noise this time, not my fault if your dumb head is up in the clouds.  What are you grinning about anyway?"

"Nothing."  Newt shot back, too quickly and too defiantly and he knew Minho had him pegged right then.

"Uh huh.  I'll believe that when we've found a way out of the Maze and it's through a secret door you have to knock three times and say a password to get through."

"Look.  Just leave it be right?  None of your business." Newt growled back though he was turning bright red unwillingly and his friend looked positively delighted for some reason.

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna take a guess anyway.  I'm betting you and Greenie are getting along real good."

Newt narrowed his eyes and glared at him.  This wasn't Minho's business, he really shouldn't be prodding.  "We get along just fine. No better or worse than we've ever gotten on."

Minho simply nodded looking completely unconvinced, "Uh huh.  And you were..What? Wandering around the Glade in the middle of the night last night?  I went to your room looking for you." He crossed his strong arms and Newt felt the blush spreading over his face and down his neck.

Damnit.

The Asian boy grinned like the cat that got the cream as Chuck approached with a curious look on his face. "Looks like you win Chuck!"

"Yes!  I knew it!"

Newt stared at them both in disbelief, anger bubbling up in his chest.  Honestly, didn't anyone have anything better to do than bother him about Tommy?  "And what exactly are you two betting on?"

"Whether you'd be able to keep away from Thomas or not."  Minho shrugged and if looks could kill Minho and Chuck would be no more.

"Honestly!  There isn't enough around here for you two to do?" He roared, mostly because he was embarrassed by getting caught and partially because he really was angry his friends were making bets about him and Thomas.   "Listen, this isn't a bloody game right? Not to me and I don't appreciate you two acting like it is!"

Minhos eyebrows raised in surprise and Chuck looked abashed and shuffled his feet guiltily.

"Slim it Newt."  Minho warned and Newt wanted to tear his fluffy hair out.

Breathe.  One. Two. Three. Four.

"Look."  He started, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.  " I already have enough problems with every other shank here thinking Tommy's my pet and I made him a Runner and let him get away with breaking the rules because of it.  I don't need my friends picking on us too all right?"

"Sorry."  Chuck mumbled and turned to leave when someone called his name.  That left him standing with Minho and an uncomfortable silence between them.   The dark haired Runner was watching him with a calculating look that made Newt squirm and stare at his own feet.

"If you're that worried about the other shanks here why are you with him?"  Minho finally asked and Newt sighed and shook his head, shrugging it off like no big deal.

"I like him."

Minho scoffed, "Yeah.  I'd say so. Look, I don't think he's your pet or anything, but I do think that you're asking for trouble.  I mean, if anyone’s gonna help us find a way out of here it's him, but it's not going to make him popular. Everything's changing and it started when he got here."

"I know."  Newt sighed and leaned against the wall of the Homestead tiredly.  "Everything's going to klunk around here and everyone blames him for it."

"Not everyone, but a lot of shanks don't trust him far as they can throw him.  You sure it's a good idea to get as involved as you are with him?

He shook his head, "No.  In fact, it's probably a terrible idea."

"Then why are you?"

"Because every time he touches me...It just feels right.  I feel right with him and I can't ignore it. I don't really want to either."

"Aww, Newt's in love."

Newt swatted at him managing to catch him across the back of the head.  He opens up, drops his guard and gives an honest answer and leave it to Minho to make a bloody joke of it.

"Shut it Minho!  I've got work to do."   He turned and marched into the Homestead and up to his room still annoyed with his friend.  It was Minho, that's just how he was, but right now he missed Alby. Alby wouldn't have made fun of him for it.  Not when he was being serious anyway. Alby always knew when he needed to talk straight, when to tease him and when not to.  He would understand Newts feelings on the subject, why he'd been upset and maybe he would have shared Minho's concerns but he would have been happy for him.

Wouldn't he?

Newt yawned and dropped onto the bed for a moment, suddenly exhausted again.  He'd slept better last night than he had in quite awhile, but it never seemed like enough.

He wanted to curl up on his bed and go back to sleep, but he had to run the Glade and he promised Tommy he would see him off this morning. He wasn't going to break that promise and he wanted to kiss him goodbye, even if it meant putting up with Minho's' shuck face jokes.

Glancing at his watch he realized Tommy and Minho would be heading towards the doors by now.  He smiled again, thinking about last night with Tommy, the memories washing away his annoyance and exhaustion for the time being.  


	13. I'm Spoken For. Sorry Min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Back with another chapter. Not much happen in this one but next chapter we'll start getting towards the end. Thank you all for being with me on this journey! I appreciate every one of your comments and kudos!

 When he arrived at the doors Thomas and Minho were dressed in Runners gear standing before the giant stone walls waiting.   It reminded him painfully of when Minho and Alby left and didn't make it back.

What if one of them got stung?  What if it happened all over again?  He felt panic begin to grip his chest and he thought for just a moment that he should order them both to stay here.  Stay where it was safe...

He didn't realize Thomas was talking to him until he heard his voice in his head.

_Newt?_  Whiskey eyes were scanning him worriedly. Thomas held him by his shoulder and tilted Newts head up to look at him with a gentle grip on his chin _.  You with me?_

_Yeah...Sorry Tommy, just remembering the last time you were in there._

_It'll be different this time.  I'll come back. I promise._

"You better."  Newt warned glancing over Thomas' shoulder.  Minho had enough sense to make himself scarce at least, resolutely staring at the doors.  "If you don't I'll come out there myself and kill you."

Thomas smiled and traced Newts bottom lip with his thumb then leaned in and kissed him softly.  For a few blissful moments he forgot about everything else, his world narrowing down to Tommy and the way his fingers traced Newts jaw then slid up into his hair behind his ear.

It didn't last nearly long enough in his opinion as they were interrupted by the sound of the doors rumbling open.  Thomas turned to look at the pathway into the Maze and Newt didn't miss the spark of excitement on his handsome features.

"Good luck in there Tommy."

Thomas turned back to him with a bright grin and hugged him tight before joining Minho at the door.

"So Thomas gets a nice send off and you ignore me?"  Minho complained with a grin over his shoulder and Newt smiled back smugly.

"You want a kiss too?"

"Well if you're handing them out..."

Thomas cleared his throat and shot Minho a peeved glare. "Sorry, he's spoken for."

Newt raised an eyebrow in surprise and couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face.  Tommy was being possessive of him, he liked that. A lot more than he probably should.

"Well, you heard him.  I'm spoken for, sorry Min."

The Asian boy shook his head in disbelief, "All this time I had him to myself, now I've got to share."

"I'm not sharing."

Minho laughed and clapped Thomas on the shoulder, "Good that Thomas. Ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's go!"

Newt watched as Thomas and Minho disappeared into the Maze and his stomach turned to stone.  Worry gripped him tight and held on as he tried to fight back every possible bad scenario his mind could come up with.

_They'll be fine.  They know what they're up against now and they won't let a Griever get them._ _They'll be fine. They'll be fine..._

"Hey Newt!"  Chuck chirped jovially next to him and Newts' attention snapped down to the youngest Glader.

"Chuck. How long have you been there?"

The chubby boy shrugged, "I wanted to say bye to Thomas, but you were busy sticking your tongue down his throat."

Newt groaned and hid his face in his hand. "Chuck, please don't put it that way."

"Well it's true and kinda gross to watch."

"Then don't watch next time!"  Newt said exasperatedly as the younger boy just grinned, falling in step with him as Newt headed towards the gardens.  He did a cursory scan of the Glade and it looked like everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing and no one was looking for him so, maybe,  he could actually relax a little today. Do his own work in peace.

Chuck parted ways with him once they reached the gardens claiming he had to go help at the Homestead.

Newt knew very well that there wasn't anything going on there he needed to help with, but he just ignored it like he always did with Chuck.

The other Track Hoes seemed happy to see him, which was nice since a lot of the boys were avoiding him or mad at him and he went to work trying desperately to drown out his fear of Thomas getting stung or killed in the Maze today.

 

He'd been working for a couple hours, pulling weeds and tying vines up to the trellis when footsteps approached him from behind.  He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Teresa standing there, looking a bit nervous.

"Teresa?"  He turned and rubbed some of the mud off his hands.  "Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering what I should do.  I mean, everyone here has a job but me."

Newt furrowed his brow, he actually hadn't expected her to want to do anything.  Especially after being in a coma for so long. "Are you feeling up to working? You just woke up yesterday."

She nodded quickly, "I feel fine.  I don't want to sit around."

Newt shrugged and motioned towards the trellis, "I could use some help tying up these vines."

She smiled prettily and Newt felt that cold stab of jealousy again, which was ridiculous considering last night and this morning.  He really needed to reign in his emotions.

She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and joined him where he was working, taking a look at what he was doing then copying it.  They worked in silence for awhile, but eventually Newt couldn't keep to himself anymore.

"How do you know Tommy?"

Her blue eyes snapped to him as she tied a vine up. "Thomas?  I don't know. I just do."

That didn't help his maddening case of jealousy in the least.  That's how it was for him too, he had a few dreams (memories?) but otherwise everything about Tommy was just familiar.  He just knew him, but didn't know how exactly.

Newt hummed in response and went back to his work, reminding himself that it was him that Tommy kept coming to.  Not her.

"Can I ask you something?"  Her soft voice cut through his thoughts and he glanced at her then back to what he was doing.

"Sure."

"Are you and him together?"

Newt nearly choked on his own surprise.  He'd been expecting questions about the Glade, or the Maze or anything but him and Tommy.  He felt his face heating up a bit as he resolutely focused on the task before him. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know.  When we were talking, when I first woke up, he talked about you a lot."

"Did he?"

She nodded and hung another vine. "Yeah.  He told me about Alby getting stung and how you're the new leader."

"And you got me and Tommy are together because of that?"

She laughed a bit and shook her head, "No. It was the way he described you when I asked him which one you were."

Newt couldn't help his curiosity, "How did he describe me?"

She gave him a knowing smile and shrugged one shoulder, "He said that you had 'golden blond hair and pretty brown eyes' and that you were 'the nicest, kindest and cutest' person he'd ever met.  That he could remember."

There's bloody word again.  Cute. Ugh. Thanks Tommy.

Despite that he was blushing and he knew she could see it by the way she was grinning at him, a sparkle of amusement in her sky blue eyes. "So, is it true?"

Newt cleared his throat and shrugged noncommittally.   He really didn't want it getting out that him and Tommy were official. Not with everything on shaky ground.  Mainly everyone only suspected they were together and he hadn’t done anything to confirm it yet. Aside from Minho and Chuck of course, they knew, but they weren't going to tell the whole Glade.

He really didn't trust her, however, she was new and came up with a suspicious note. She was the only girl they'd ever gotten and she knew her name and remembered Tommy.  Something about her just seemed...off...Or maybe that was just his jealousy talking.

"What if it was?"  He asked in a low challenging voice.

"I was just curious." She said quietly, looking away.

Newt sighed and went back to work, trying not to make eye contact with her.  Maybe he was being unfair, it wasn't her fault she was here was it? Maybe she knew Tommy before too.  Maybe they'd been friends?

"Look.  I'm sorry."  He offered and her bright blue eyes went back to him, a little warily. "Tommy and I are...Something.  It's complicated. I don't need the whole Glade knowing about it either."

"I noticed most of the people here don't like him."

"When he got here things started changing.  Ben got stung during the day and attacked him.  He broke the rules going into the Maze to help Minho and Alby, then while he was in there he killed a Griever.  That was the beginning." He twisted a tie around a pole with difficulty, having a broken hand really made tying things a pain.

"Then I showed up."  She said and Newt nodded.

"Honestly, people are just scared.  Things are changing and no one knows why, and something makes him and you different from the rest of us."

Teresa opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it again, biting on her bottom lip. "I won't tell anyone."  She promised sincerely and Newt felt his insides unravel a bit.

"Good that."   He nodded his thanks to her and she smiled at him then went back to her work.

They spent the next few hours working in silence, slightly awkward at first then eventually down right companionable.  They even started making small talk after a while, mostly about the Glade and how it runs.

It wasn't so bad.  She wasn't so bad.


	14. I Remember You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies! Sorry it's been so long but work has been crazy! Since it's been so long here's a much longer chapter than the last one I hope you enjoy!   
> In other news this fic is finished and I will be starting on Scorch Trials soon because I'm going to be going back to working overnight next month so I plan to get the rest of this fic out this month and then take the next couple of months to write up a storm and start posting again!   
> I hope you enjoy!

 

Later in the day they'd finished with the gardens and Newt was washing his hands when suddenly he heard the Maze moving and shifting, groaning and the sound of rocks clashing together and breaking.   Terrified he ran towards the door and stared down the hallway. The air from the Maze smelled of dust and Newt stood, heart racing as he imagined what could have happened in there. The Maze had never moved in the day before and it sounded like something fell apart completely.

_ Please be okay...Please let them be okay... _ He begged as Chuck, Gally and a few other boys joined him at the doors.  His knees almost buckled in relief as Minho and Thomas rounded the corner.

_ Tommy are you okay? _

_ I'm fine Newt _

He smiled up at him and Newt let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"What the hell's going on out there?" He asked falling in step with Minho, behind him he heard Gallys' accusing tone.

"What the hell you done now Thomas?"

He turned and glared at the other boy as Chuck sidled up to Thomas.

"We found something, a new passage."  Thomas explained. "We think it could be a way out."

"Really?" Newt asked in astonishment, two days in the Maze and Thomas already found the way out?   This was too good to be true.

"It's true.  We opened a door, something I'd never seen before."  Minho confirmed.

"I think it must be where the Grievers go during the day."  And there it was, the other shoe. He was about to reply, but Chuck beat him to it.

"Wait! Whoa!  You're saying you found the Grievers home?  And you want us to go in?" His thoughts exactly.

"Their way in could be our way out Chuck."  Thomas replied, catching up to Newts side.

"Yeah, or there could be a dozen Grievers on the other side.  The truth is Thomas doesn't know what he's done, as usual!" Gally argued and Newt was about to tell him to shut up when Thomas turned around, obviously done with Gallys klunk.

"Yeah? At least I did something Gally!  I mean, what have you done?" Thomas asked as he spun on heel to face Gally.  "Aside from hiding behind these walls all the time?"

_ Tommy... _

_ No! I'm done with him! _

Gally stepped into Thomas's space and the other boys moved aside watching them worriedly.

"Let me tell you something Greenie.  You've been here three days, all right?  I've been here three years!"

Thomas raised his voice, "Yeah! You've been here three years and you're still here Gally! What does that tell you?  Maybe you should start doing things a little differently!"

"Maybe you should be in charge, what about that?"  Gally sniped and Newt and Minho made ready to tear them apart when suddenly Teresa's voice yelled over the din.

"Hey!  It's Alby!"  Everyone stopped and looked at her and her expression said she was not impressed with Thomas and Gallys squabble. "He's awake."

Newt took off across the Glade as fast as his leg could carry him.  He burst through the door of Med Jacks shack, Thomas and Minho on his heels and he froze before stepping forward.  Alby was sitting, back turned to them, not moving. He didn't turn and look at them, didn’t smile easily, he just stared forward. It was wrong.  Newt forced himself to put one foot in front of the other as he moved into the shack and looked at Jeff. "Has he said anything?"

"No."

Newt moved towards his friend, apprehensive, he looked nothing like the smiling strong leader that he'd come to know.  He looked broken, traumatized by something and Newts heart constricted. "Alby?" He asked, but the dark skinned boy didn't acknowledge him. "Alby? Are you alright?"  He tried again, but still he stared at the wall.

"Hey Alby."  Thomas said softly. "Alby, we might have just found a way out of the Maze."  No response. "Do you hear me? We could be getting out of here."

"We can't."  Albys voice startled Newt.  He sounded just as broken as he looked and Newt felt the lump in his throat growing.  He was talking though right? That was a good sign? "We can't leave. They won’t let us."

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, moving closer.

"I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"You."  Alby finally turned to look at the brunet kneeling next to him and Newts gaze snapped towards Thomas.  First Ben, now Alby. "You were always their favorite Thomas. Always."

Newt frowned, who's favorite?  Did Alby remember the people who created this place?  He was about to ask when Alby continued.

"Why did you do this?"  His friend stared at Thomas like he was the scourge of the Earth and Thomas's expression was confused and lost.  There was no way Thomas knew what Alby was talking about.

"Why did you come here?" Alby asked sounding pained and Newt was about to ask Alby what he was talking about when there was commotion outside.  He and Thomas ran outside and saw the Gladers running to and fro with torches. Newt knew what was happening instantly, it was dark, the doors should be closed.

"Winston what's going on?" Thomas asked and the dark haired Slicer motioned to the door with his torch.

"It's the doors. They aren't closing!"

Newt and Thomas ran towards the doors, Minho on their heels as they stood before the wide gap in their walls.  Several others joined them and he felt Thomas grip his wrist when the sound of the other doors beginning to open startled them all.  Newt watched in horror as every barricade they had against the monsters in the Maze was taken from them. Thomas turned and took over the situation for which Newt was grateful.  His head was spinning, there were so many people here, if the doors were left open...

"Chuck! Go to the Council Hall and start barricading the doors."

"Winston go with him."  Newt ordered.

"Got it."  The dark haired boy started running with Chuck.

"Get the others. Tell the to go to the forest. Go hide, Now!"  Gally ordered. The other boys rushed off as Thomas stopped Minho with a hand on his chest.

"Minho, I want you to grab every weapon you can find.  I'll meet you at the Council Hall."

Minho nodded and Newt and Frypan followed after, figuring Minho would need help carrying the weapons.

_ Tommy! What about Alby? _

_ Teresa and I are going after him!  I'll meet you...Shit! They're coming! _

Newt nearly dropped everything Minho gave him as the horrific sounds of the Grievers filled their Glade home. He ran to the door, arms full of spears and knives and looked out.  The dark skinned, spider like monsters were running everywhere and boys were being stabbed and thrown around like rag dolls. The sound of their terrified screams of agony echoed off the stone walls.

The sound of Thomas's voice over the air shook Newt into action.  He handed all but two of the spears and a machete off to Frypan and dashed into the Glade.

_ Tommy! Where are you!? _  Newt called desperately as Minho and Frypan caught up with him, to their left a Griever took a boy with dark hair out.  He wasn't close enough to see his face and for one horrible moment he thought it could be Tommy.

_We're running towards the Council Hall!  There's a Griever on us!_  Newt nearly sagged with relief at hearing Thomas's voice in his head before he registered what he'd said.  Newt changed direction and ran towards the Council Hall. The Griever came into sight and suddenly another dashed out from the field and took out the boy in the back of the group, disappearing back into the darkness. Then Alby fell and the entire group stopped, Thomas and Jeff trying to pick him up.  The Griever was too close, there was no way they could outrun it now.

Thomas turned, brandishing his machete towards the Griever as the others, unarmed, packed behind him.   Newt pushed himself harder and grabbed his spear with his good hand. The Griever started moving towards Thomas menacingly and Newt let the spear fly, hitting it straight in what he assumed was its abdomen.  Minho threw another and the Griever shrieked and toppled towards its side.

Thomas turned and saw him running towards them and he ordered the others to keep running.  Newt reached Thomas side, he was holding Alby with one arm another boy at the other side and the brunet grabbed Newts wrist with his free hand and started running.

"Come on!  Get in!" Chuck hollered as they all piled into the Council Hall.  Their entire group moved to the far wall and ducked low, staying as silent as possible.  The Griever pounded on the door and Newt held his machete in front of him, ready for anything.  Next to him he could hear Thomas breathing heavily and watching the door carefully.

The Griever gave up on the door and moved to the roof and started trying to break through, a collective cry of surprise left the group as they ducked lower and he felt Thomas grab his free wrist again.

_ Newt... _  Thomas sounded scared and Newt the same terror.  He didn't want to die tonight, but more than that he didn't want Tommy to die tonight.   If that happened he didn't think he could ever be put back together again.

_ Tommy...We're going to be alright... _  He told him in his strongest most reassuring voice.  He wouldn't give in to fear and despair now.

Then the sky literally caved in on him.  He barely had enough time to cover his face before pointed sticks fell on him hitting him over his head and bruising his shoulders and chest.  The dust made him cough and his eyes water as a horrific tail whipped around the room then disappeared. "Is everyone alright?" He called through his spasming lungs trying to get back to his feet.

"Help!"  Someone screamed and at the same time he and Thomas leapt forward and tried to grab the boy's arm, but a metallic claw like thing poked through the sticks and pulled him through.  They scrambled backwards and Newt held his machete at the ready, his other hand resting on Thomas's shaking shoulder.

Then he saw it go for Chuck.

"Chuck!" Thomas cried and leaped for the boy. Teresa and Minho were the first to reach him as they began pulling with all their strength against the Griever.

"Chuck, don't let go!"

"No shit!"

Newt rushed forward to help when suddenly he heard his best friend let out a war cry and rush the Grievers tail.  Alby swung hard, crashing down on the metal and fleshy parts over and over again until the stinger was broken off and it had released it's hold on Chuck.

Relief washed over him as Chuck caught his breath, Thomas stood next to the kid a hand on his shoulder.  He loved Chuck like a little brother and he knew Thomas was close to their young friend. His own grief over losing Chuck would be difficult, but Thomas...Thomas would be inconsolable.

"Thanks Alby."  Chuck breathed and then the whirring came back and went for Alby.

"Alby! Watch out!"

"Grab him!" Newt yelled as Thomas leapt forward and caught Alby's arm right before he was pulled through the roof.  Newt was trying to navigate the piles of fallen roof to get to his friend that Thomas was desperately trying to save.  Then, his leg gave out and he toppled to the ground. Newt pushed himself back to his feet, ignoring the searing pain through his leg, but he wasn't quick enough. Alby disappeared with the Griever. Newt was stuck in place. Alby was gone. Just like that, just a few seconds. Gone.

"Alby!"  Thomas cried and he bolted for the door, worry for Thomas shook him back into action.

"Thomas!"  Teresa called and Newt darted after him, refusing to lose anyone else tonight, Minho on his heels.

"Thomas!  Don't go out there!"

"No Thomas wait!"

Thomas stopped at the door and looked around and Newt caught up to him then froze in stunned silence as he looked around the only home he remembered.  It was burning, everything was destroyed. Their crops, their buildings, but most of all it was empty. There was no one left except them.

"Where is everybody?"  Someone asked quietly as his eyes scanned the Glade.  That was a good question, there were no bodies even though he was sure that the boys had been killed.  Did the Grievers take them all?

"Who's that over there?"

Newt was still looking around in morbid horror before he realized Gally was stalking towards them, anger radiating from his every move.

"Gally..."  Thomas started and the other boy walked right up and punched him square in the face.  Newt jumped between them and shoved at Gally's chest, anger clouding his mind.

“Don’t touch him!”

The other boys were pulling the tall boy back, Frypan being the biggest of them holding Gally around the shoulders.  Minho was holding one of his arms as Gally struggled against them.

"It's not Thomas's fault!"

"You heard what Alby said!  He's one of them!" Gally raged still trying to leap forward towards Thomas.  Newt was firmly between them now and he wouldn't let Gally get within another inch of Tommy.

"One of who?"

"Look around Thomas! Look around! This is your fault!"  Gally continued on and Newt had enough.

"Hey! Back off Gally! This is not Thomas's fault!" He yelled shoving him further backwards as he continued to fight them.

_ Newt...I'm sorry... _

_ What? _  He spun around and saw Thomas holding the Grievers stinger in his hand.

_ Thomas no! _  It was too late, Thomas stabbed himself in the thigh and Newt ran towards him.

"Tommy!"  He dropped at his side and put his hand on his arm as Thomas's eyes glazed over and he began twitching.

"No! No! No! Tommy!"  He screamed as he rolled the brunette onto his back and held his cheek in one hand trying to force him to wake up and look at him.  He was vaguely aware of Teresa telling Jeff to get the other syringe but he was out of his mind in panic.

Tommy.  His Tommy.  He couldn't watch him suffer the way he watched Alby suffer, couldn't bare the sight of those bright auburn eyes that he fell in love with broken and devastated.

Someone was tugging at his arms trying to move him but he growled and yanked away pulling the prone teen into his arms and cradling him.

"I knew it."  He heard Gally from somewhere behind him, but he ignored it.  "I knew he had you wrapped around his shank fingers."

"Gally.  Go away."  He growled, barely controlling his rage at the taller boy.   To his relief the other boy did what he asked, but it was short lived as he heard Gallys voice addressing what was left of the boys in the Glade.

"This is all his fault!"  Gally started, "We were peaceful! We were living well until this shank and this girl..."  He looked up to see Gally pointing at Thomas and Teresa in turn. "Ruined all of it! Look around!  This is what they brought us! They're part of the people who put us here and they were sent here to destroy us!"

"Gally! That's not true!" Teresa argued but he ordered two of the boys to grab her.  Minho leaped to her aid, but he was overpowered by three other boys. Chuck was watching with wide, fearful eyes from the side.

In his arms Thomas whimpered in pain and Newt held him closer.

"Put both these shanks in the pit."  He ordered and Newt heard footsteps approach him.  He stood up and held his machete out daring anyone to get close to Thomas.

"I won't let you take him."

"Look around you Newt.  You're outnumbered six to one.  Don't be an idiot." Gally warned, "If you're going to get in the way I'll consider you with him and against us."

"And what are you going to do if I am?" Newt challenged keeping a wary eye on the boys closing in from all sides.  He wasn't going to win this fight, he knew that, but he wasn't going to let him take Tommy away when he needed him most.

Gally stepped forward a mere foot between them and stared down at him with hard eyes. "I'm going to banish you with him.  You know you're not going to win this if you're going to fight, just give up and think hard about what you want."

Newt glanced around, the others were very close now, he had no room to maneuver even if he wanted too.  If he got thrown into the Slammer he couldn't help Thomas. He still needed the cure. With every ounce of willpower fighting the urge to chop Gally in his shuck face he lowered his knife.  Gally grinned triumphantly and motioned for them to take Thomas and Teresa away. He was so angry he was shaking as they released Minho and began dispersing, following Gallys orders.

Minho and Chuck  stood by his side as he watched them drag Thomas by his arms towards the Slammer.  They had Teresa's arms pinned behind her back and she was shooting each of them scathing looks in turn until they shoved her down into the Slammer.   Newt growled as they tossed Thomas unceremoniously in after her and he swore if there was one bruise on his body he would kill them. 

"Newt."  Minho got his attention and pointed towards their left, he turned his head and realized with terror that the Med Jacks shed had been torn down during the attack.  Jeff was digging furiously through the rubble.

The cure.

He and Minho took off, Chuck following as fast as he could.  The raven haired Runner reached the rubble first and started pushing sticks from the roof out of the way.

Newt joined him, "Where was the last place you saw it?"  He asked, panic making him snap at the flustered Med Jack.

"I left it in our med box!  If we can find it it's in there!"  Jeff answered as he helped Minho lift what was left of a wall.  Chuck dove into the mess as the taller boys moved the heavier pieces of rubble away.

It felt like they searched for hours, but eventually Chuck let out a triumphant "A-ha!"  Then emerged from under the wall the three of them were holding up. The chubby boy climbed off the rubble and Newt followed as Minho and Jeff dropped what they were holding.

Newt tore through the box and found the blue syringe then booked it to the Slammer.  When he got there he could hear Teresa speaking gently to Thomas as he whimpered and let out small cries of pain.  "Teresa!" He dropped to his knees at the bars and the dark haired girl shot up and grabbed the cure from his hand.  She gave it to him immediately and Minho dropped next to him followed by Chuck who was holding a torch.

The firelight illuminated the cell and Teresa was sitting on the ground with Thomas's head in her lap gently carding her fingers through his hair.  Newt held onto the bars and watched with apprehension as Thomas thrashed and cried out in agony.

"Tommy...Come on...Work you stupid cure!"

Teresa looked up at him sympathetically, "It's working.  His temperature is falling."

"The shanks gonna be alright."  Minho said softly laying a hand on his shoulder and gently pulling him back from the bars.  "Come on Newt..."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Slim it man, I didn't say leave. Just sit down."  Minho sat and rested his legs out in front of him, his back leaning against the bars.

Newt stayed just where he was until Thomas was quiet and looked like he was only asleep.  He had no idea how long it was, but Chuck had fallen asleep against Minho's shoulder and his friend was staring out into nowhere blankly.   Now that Thomas looked like he was going to be fine Newt sagged and leaned against the bars, the full weight of everything that happened crushing him.

His chest felt like it was caving in, the pain was so unbearable.  He’d been pushing it away, hiding it from himself while he watched over Tommy.  Now, with nothing else to focus on his entire world was collapsing on him. Their home was gone, most of the boys he knew, his friends, they were dead.

Alby was gone.  His best friend was gone and he was never coming back.   He'd been holding everything together for so long, or at least it felt like that even though it had only been two days ago that Alby was stung.  He'd been strong, ready for Alby to die from the changing, ready to say goodbye...

Then he got better but Newt saw only a shell of the man he’d been, broken and destroyed before he died...He never got to say goodbye.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt his sleeve wet against his face and Minho's warm hand on his shoulder.   Newt pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face, arms wrapped tightly around them as he sobbed until he had nothing left and fell asleep against Minho's other shoulder.   

 


	15. What The Hell Were You Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the late update! My work schedule flipped and I'm working overnight now so I've been busy.   
> Thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter! I appreciate every single one of your kudos and comments! Thank you!

The sun was up and shining down on them by the time Thomas came around.  He sat up groggily and Newt let out a sigh of relief.

_ That's the second time you've done this to me. _

Thomas turned his head until he spotted him, big whiskey eyes staring up at him.  He was so angry, but he knew why Thomas had done it. Still, now that he wasn't terrified of him dying he was pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking?"  Chuck growled and Newt thought he and Chuck had been on the same wavelength about Thomas quite often lately.

"What happened?" Thomas asked still blinking into the light as he moved away from Teresa and sat on the bench.

Newt levelled his voice, pushing his anger away for the moment. "Gally has taken control.  He said we had a choice, either join him or get banished at sundown with you."

"And the others agreed to that?" Thomas asked in surprise.

"Gally has everyone convinced that you're the reason all this has happened."  Minho added and Thomas hung his head for a moment then gestered in defeat.

"Well, he's been right so far."

Newt tilted his head.  Right? Gally couldn't be right...How could this be Tommys fault?

"What are you talking about?"

"This place.  It's not what we thought it was.  It's not a prison, it's a test. It all started when we were kids.  They would give us these challenges. They were experimenting on us."

Newt frowned and ran a hand through his hair.  Thomas got some of his memories back then. That was good, maybe he'd know how to get them out of here.  Away from these...People. Still though, experimenting? It sounded a bit far fetched.

"And then people started disappearing.  Every month, one after the other, like clockwork."

"They were sending them up into the Maze."

"Yeah, but not all of us."

"What do you mean?"

Thomas paused then looked up at the three of them and locked eyes with Newt looking guilt ridden and scared at the same time.  What was he about to say?

"Guys.  I'm one of them.  The people who put you here.  I worked with them. I watched you guys for years..."  Thomas stared at his feet refusing to look back up at them.  "The entire time you've been here...I was on the other side of it."   His gaze flicked up to Teresa and he told her she was with him. She was in shocked denial, but Newt had a thousand thoughts running through his head.

Tommy. His Tommy put him here.  Watched him for the last three years.  How could that be if his dreams showed that they were together?  How could Thomas have let that happen? He'd seen Thomas fight for what he wanted, doing exactly what he thought was right no matter the cost to him. Did Thomas fight for him?  Did he just let him go? What happened to separate them for so long?

Thomas voice drew him back into the conversation as Teresa was asking a question.

"Why would they send us up here if we were with them?"

"It doesn't matter."  Thomas said and Newt cut into the conversation.

"He's right.  It doesn't matter.  Any of it." Thomas turned in surprise and looked up at him, the guilt still covering his features but with a small bit of hope in his eyes.  Newt couldn't stay angry at him and he'd never know what happened, there wasn't any point in dwelling on it. "Because the people we were before the Maze don't even exist anymore.  These creators took care of that, but what does matter is who we are now and what we do right now. You went into the Maze and you found a way out."

Thomas face crumbled again and Newt wondered what he'd said to upset him when the brunet looked up sadly.  "Yeah, but if I hadn't Alby would still be alive."

Newts chest ached at the mention of his friend and he had to fight to keep his voice level and not let Thomas see him cry.  He wouldn't let him blame himself for Albys death. "Maybe." He started and swallowed the lump in his throat, "But I know that if he were were he would be telling you the exact same thing.  Pick your ass up and finish what you started. Because if we do nothing then that means Alby died for nothing and I can't have that."

Thomas dropped his head again and took a deep breath.

_ I won't let you blame yourself for this Tommy. _

_ It's so hard not to.  I'm so sorry Newt...I..I know how much he meant to you. _

_ Stop.  We can talk about it later, but for now I need you to get us out of here. _

"Okay."  Thomas breathed and looked up at them. "Okay, but we gotta get through Gally first."

Thomas stood and walked to the bars, climbing up so they were closer together.  Teresa joined him and the five of them leaned in close.

"Okay, I think I have an idea."  Thomas started. "Chuck you get as many weapons as you can.  Bring them to the banishing, but hold onto them, we're going to need them.  The rest of you pretend to be on Gallys side but arm yourselves, stay to the outside of the group.  I'll pretend to still be out from the sting so they won't expect me to fight back and once you're all in position I'll fight them off.  The rest of you take out the ones who aren't looking, there's a lot less of them now and we'll have surprise on our side. Maybe...If we give them the option the others will want to come with us too. "

Minho and Chuck nodded and Newt rubbed his chin.  "Tommy, are you sure about this?"

"It's the best plan we've got.  The main thing is we'll be armed and they won't be expecting it."

He didn't like it much, but getting passed Gally would probably be the easy part at this point.  They were probably all going to die trying to get out of here, but at least they'd die trying instead of living as a lab rat or whatever for the rest of their lives. "Alright Tommy.  I'm in."

"Me too." Minho echoed and Chuck nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do about the Grievers?"  Teresa asked quietly and Thomas glanced at her then back to Newt.

"We'll deal with them.  Together." Newt gave him a lopsided smile and reached his hand into the bars.  Thomas met him halfway in and laced their fingers together. "We're going to get out of here.  All of us." Thomas's dark eyes went to each of them in turn then back to him.

_ Newt...We need to talk. _

_ Hardly the time for that right now... _

_ It's important and...I have to tell you before we go out there. _

Newt sighed and let Thomas's hand go then looked around for any sign of Gally or his cronies.  They were all busy working on putting things back together, so he glanced at Chuck and Minho.

"Give us a second yeah?"

Minho pulled a face, "Ugh.  Make it fast, none of us want to watch you two make out.

"Just cover for me right?"  Newt ordered as his friends rolled their eyes and took a few steps to the side.

"I'll stay over here."  Teresa said as she moved to the opposite end of the Slammer and sat down, facing away from them.  It wasn't exactly privacy, but it was better than nothing.

Thomas reached up between the bars and let his hands rest on Newts forearms as Newt held onto the bars.

_ Newt...   _ Thomas started then paused, unsure _. _

_ Come on Tommy.  Out with it. _

_ I...I remember you.  I mean, not completely just little things but...We were together before this. _

His hand trailed down his arm and tangled their fingers together,  careful of Newts broken hand.

Newt grinned and nodded.  _ I know Tommy. I wasn't sure at first if I was just dreaming, but...I've been seeing you for almost a year in my dreams before you got here. _

Thomas pulled back just a bit to look Newt in the eyes and ran his finger tips back up his bare forearms raising goosebumps in their wake.   He closed eyes and shivered at Tommys touch as his hands trailed up his arm as far as he could reach.

"Come here..."  Thomas whispered and Newt was drawn in like a sailor to a siren.  Thomas climbed up as high as he could get and Newt pressed against the bars as Thomas's warm lips touched his.

Newt tilted his head for a better angle and kissed him, Thomas's bottom lip between his lips as he let the tip of his tongue slide over it.

The world fell away.  Thomas's fingers trailed over the racing pulse in his neck and he almost felt embarrassed that just this simple kiss and Tommys light touch felt like fire pouring through his veins, pooling in his stomach and wanting more.   More touch. More connection. More. He wanted everything.

Then he heard someone clear their throat and realized they had an audience.  Embarrassed he pulled away and Thomas laughed nervously as they both looked at each other faces red.

"Sorry, but you two didn't look like you were going to stop anytime soon."  Teresa said with a grin.

"Uh, it's fine. Sorry Teresa." Tommy stuttered and clasped Newts hand between his as he leaned in close both their foreheads resting against the bars.  Newt really wanted to tear this wall down so he could hold Thomas proper. "I remember the first time I kissed you." He whispered and Newt felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I remember that too."

_ I was so scared...I wasn't even sure if you liked me the way I wanted you to. _

Newt smiled and traced his thumb over Thomas's bottom lip then down his chin.  It was so strange, he'd never wanted to touch someone the way he wanted to touch Thomas.  These gentle caresses, full of an unknown feeling, something he hadn't figured out. Wasn't ready to figure out.  For now this was enough.

_ Well, I did _ .

_ Yeah.  I realized if I wanted you I'd have to make the first move, you were too shy.  So I just leapt off the cliff and kissed you one day to see what would happen. _

_ Typical Tommy.  Jump before looking. _

Thomas grinned and chuckled softly and caught Newts wandering hand (when had he started touching the bare flesh just above Tommys collar bone?)  then smiled up at him a beautiful genuine smile. Looking at Newt in a way he hadn't before. It was startling, but mostly it made his stomach fill with butterflies and bloody hell he thought he was done with this.

_ I don't remember much else, but it's enough.  Told you so. _

_ Told me what? _  Newt asked, confused.

_ That we were together. _

_ Oh bloody hell, I'm never going to hear the end of it am I? _

_ Nope. _

Newt laughed and shoved him lightly then pulled himself away.  "Alright, I gotta go."

"But you haven't kissed me goodbye." Thomas joked echoing yesterday morning before everything went to hell in a handbag.

Newt chuckled despite the horrid bloody situation they'd all gotten themselves into and leaned in kissing that boy who became the one bright light in his life.  A reason to hope. A reason to fight.

And one more thing...

As Thomas pulled back Newt caught his chin and held him in place, then whispered against his lips. "I'm not so shy anymore."

_ Get us out of here Tommy...I want you alone and that's not happening here. _

He smirked in satisfaction as Tommys breath caught and his pretty eyes went wide as he turned scarlet. Then he spluttered quite eloquently. "I-Uh-Yes?  Okay?"

"Good."  Newt smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss.  "I gotta go."

"Your face is completely red Thomas!" Teresa giggled and Newt couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he joined Minho and Chuck who'd moved far enough not to overhear them, but still close enough to warn him if someone was heading their way.

"Alright, we know what we need to do.  Let's get moving." Newt said to the two other boys as they both nodded and fell in step with him.

"You know if this doesn't work..." Minho began but Newt shook his head.

"It's going to work Minho.  We're getting out of here. I won't let it end any other way."

 

It was early in the afternoon still when Gally ordered Thomas and Teresa to be brought out of the Pit.

Newt was slightly confused by this as a banishing always took place right before the doors closed at sundown and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two poles Gally and his cronies had erected in front of the doors.  He didn't like this and Minho caught his gaze with the same look on his face. What was Gally planning?

Nearby Chuck had managed to sweet talk Gally into letting him get the staffs used for the banishing and he stood ready laden with whatever weapons he could smuggle on his person.  He was fidgeting, looking nervously towards the Pit where they were dragging Teresa and Thomas towards them. It wouldn't be long now. He could practically feel the trepidation in the air from his friends.

_ Are you alright Tommy? _ He asked softly.

_ I'm fine Newt.  Is everyone ready? _ He answered and Newt watched as one of the boys brought Teresa first.  Thomas was being drug behind slower.

"This is such a waste."  Gally said and Newt had to bite his tongue to keep from making a smart ass scathing comment.  Wouldn't do any good to start the fight early.

"Gally..."  Winston started, unsure and Gally narrowed his eyes at him. Winston withered under his gaze but still managed to force out what he wanted to say. "It doesn't feel right man."

"Yeah, what if Thomas is right?  Maybe he could lead us home."

"We are home!"  Gally exclaimed motioning to the Glade.  "Okay? I don't want to have to cross anymore names off that wall."

_That's right Gally, play the savior you Slinthead.  Pretend everything you're doing is right_. Newt thought bitterly as he watched them direct Teresa near one of the poles.  He gripped the hilt of his machete tighter suddenly eager for the chance to punch Gally in his stupid face.

"Do you really think banishing us is going to solve anything?"  Teresa snarled right in Gally's face and Newt thought about applauding until Gally spoke.

"No, but this isn't a banishing.  It's an offering."

Newt barely managed to stay in place as Teresa was roughly grabbed and tied up to the pole.  There was a rush of excitement through the rest of the boys in the Glade, some of them appalled by what Gally was doing and some of them in agreement.  How had they all come to this where there were people willing to 'offer' other Gladers to the Grievers? Did they really think the Grievers would stop just because they had Thomas?

_ This is insane. _

_ Get ready Newt. _

"You really think I'm going to let Thomas back into the Maze after what he's done?  Look around you! Look at our Glade!"

Newt turned and signaled Minho who nodded slightly and he scanned the area for Chuck again.  He was moving forward slowly, but so far no one was any the wiser.

"This is the only way."  Gally continued as everyone else looked on.  Newt wanted to scream that he was a bloody idiot for thinking this would actually work but he kept a lid on it. "And when the Grievers get what they came here for...Everything goes back to the way it was."

_No you bloody moron, they'll just take Tommy and come back for you!_

"Are you listening to this? Why are you all just standing there?  He's crazy!" Teresa shouted and the other boys began murmuring to each other.  Newt could hear the divide in the group through their whispers. "If you stay here the Grievers are going to come back.  They're gonna come back and keep coming back until you're all dead!"

"Shut up! Tie him up!" Gally ordered as he glanced back at Newt. Newt sent him a glare but made no move yet and seeming to be satisfied Gally turned away.

Suddenly Thomas stuck out against his captors, knocking one to the ground and elbowing the other in the face. Newt jumped into action and came down hard on the back of the head of the boy in front of him with the handle of his blade.  The boy crumpled to the ground unconscious.

By this point Minho had taken care of two others, Frypan another and he was releasing Teresa.  Thomas moved towards the doors, holding one of the poles he'd managed to pick up as a weapon and Newt joined by his side.

By the time Gally got his bearings he, Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Frypan and Chuck were at the doors ready to make a run for it.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Gally spat and Thomas held his ground, glaring Gally down.

"You don't have to come with us, but we are leaving. Anyone else who wants to come now is your last chance."  Newt looked out across the group of boys on the other side. Half of them he could tell were leaning towards coming with them. They just needed the extra push.  He was glad, he didn't want to leave anyone behind. Even bloody Gally, no matter how much he disliked the Slinthead.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to scare you."  Gally argued and he felt Thomas shift next to him.

"No I'm not trying to scare you. You're already scared. Okay? I'm scared! But I'd rather risk my life out there..."  He jerked his head towards the doors. "Than spend the rest of it in here!"

Thomas lowered his weapon and held it at his side looking at each of the boys in turn and Newt found himself realizing again how he would follow Thomas anywhere he went.  It was because he was a light in the darkness, hope where there was none.

"We don't belong here."  The brunet continued. "This place isn't our home. We were put here. We were trapped here. At least out there we have a choice. We can make it out of here. I know that."

One by one the boys who would join them made their way towards them.  Winston, Jeff a few others. Gally looked around at who was left with him then back to the group that amassed in front of the doors.  He nodded in resignation and Newt knew he wouldn't come with them, but Thomas hadn't given up yet.

"Gally it's over.  Just come with us."  He implored and Gally shook his head.

"Good luck against the Grievers."

_ It was bloody inspiring Tommy, but he's not coming. Come on, we gotta go before sundown. _

_ I know...I was just hoping we could take everyone. Even him. _

_ I know Tommy. Me too. _

He lightly touched Thomas's shoulder and the other teen looked at him. He could see the fire in his eyes, but also the conflict of leaving someone behind. Something he obviously couldn't do.

_ The rest of us need you Tommy. We have to go. _

_ Okay. Stay close to me Newt. _

_ Always. _

Thomas smiled and turned towards the doors. Newt watched him draw himself up as if steeling himself and he ran into the Maze. "Everybody this way!" He called, Newt took his place behind him and the whole group entered the vine covered hall.

 


	16. We Stay Close, We Stick Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap it's the end! I can't believe I finished this! It was a long journey and I thank all of you who joined me on it! All my love to every single person who left kudos and commented! 
> 
> I do have plans to start in on Scorch Trials but it's going to take awhile so just keep subscribed to me so you get notifications when I start posting :) 
> 
> PS. I'm sorry

Newt had fallen towards the back of the group, keeping stragglers who couldn't keep up like Chuck close to him.  So far they hadn't run into any danger, but that could change at any second and he kept alert for any noise from the Maze.  It was so strange being back here, he hadn't in over two years. It was exactly the same as he remembered, green and grey and hopeless.

Except this time maybe they had a chance.

Ahead Thomas came to a stop, peering around the corner as both he and Chuck made their way to the front of the group.

Thomas quickly ducked back and took a deep breath and Newt knew whatever lay around that corner wasn't going to be pretty.

"Is it a Griever?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Thomas answered as he began rummaging through his pack. "You take this, Chuck."

"Stay behind us."

Teresa pulled her hair back, a look of determination on her face and she rested her hand on the panicking boys shoulder. "It's okay." She soothed him as she pulled him closer to her. "Just stick with me."

Newt stepped up by Thomas as the brunet turned and looked at them all in turn. "Once we're through it'll activate and the door will open."  His eyes rested on Newt as if he was the only one there. "We stay close, we stick together."

Newt nodded wishing he could communicate telepathically. He would have told Thomas that not even one hundred Grievers would keep him from his side.

Thomas tore his eyes away and surveyed the group again, "We get through this. We get out now or we die trying. All right?"

Everyone nodded gripping their weapons tighter in anticipation. "Alright."  Thomas raised his voice in a rally call. "Let's go!"

They charged.  Everything happened in a blur of movement.  The main group moved ahead while Teresa and Chuck dodged to the side as the Griever focused on the threat.  Newt lost track of them and prayed they were okay while he drove his stick hard into what seemed to be the Grievers abdomen.  It screeched and reared its ugly head back coming after him. Thomas and Minho were at his side in an instant as the other circled around.

In unspoken agreement they all shoved the Griever towards the chasm that stretched on either side of the walkway.

Chuck darted by and Thomas yelled at him to be careful, Teresa on his heels. Newt spared a glance to see her pulling Chuck up from his near fall into the chasm and they hollered at them more were coming.  The boys quickly retreated after the first Griever was shoved down the hole and the created a barricade to stop them from getting close to Chuck and Teresa.

Two..No three..More? Newt couldn't count the monsters as they crawled out of the woodwork and came at them. Someone threw a spear into ones side while another pushed the closest monster away.

The fight was exhausting and Newt was barely holding onto his own pole, his one good hand pulsing in pain from the onslaught.  Grievers felt like they weighed a thousand pounds and it took all of them just to hold them at bay.

"Thomas! There's a code! Eight numbers!" Teresa called and Thomas turned to Minho.

"Minho! What's the sequence of the Maze?" He cried as Newt jumped to his side to stop another Griever from getting closer.

Minho began giving the sequence then to his horror a Griever broke through and pinned his friend to the ground. Newt darted towards him as Minho held it off only barely. Jabbing his staff into the creature it howled in pain and went towards him next. Tommy was by him in an instant and the two of them held it off.

Minho continued the sequence and Newt glanced behind them to see Teresa finish the code and open the door.  Suddenly there was silence as things began to move in the Maze. The Grievers paused and all at once began running towards them as the great giant doors slammed closed on the fleeing creatures. One nearly made it to them, but Minho threw his spear, stopped it just long enough for the door to crush it in a spray of green matter.

The alcove was dark, but even here he could see that none but himself, Thomas, Minho, Chuck, Frypan, Winston and Teresa had made it through the battle. He sighed, feeling the loss and said a silent prayer for the brave souls that died here today.

 

Then the floor dropped out from under them.

"Is everyone okay?" Thomas asked as they groped in the pitch black trying to help each other to their feet.  The fall had been a quick one, but he was just glad none of them had fallen on their bloody spears and gotten stabbed.

"Where the hell are we a dungeon?" Frypan asked and Newt blinked trying to adjust to the light, but it was no good.  It was pitch black in here and there was no way to see anything.

"Sure as hell hope not." He replied.  Suddenly there was a flicker of light in the far corner and the Gladers packed together anticipating trouble. Only Newt still had his spear or weapons for that matter and he drew his machete looking around as the lights came on.  They were in a sterile white hallway, black piping the only contrast, and the seven of them looked around with interest.

"Okay come on." Thomas said shakily as he caught his breath. The group moved forward and Thomas spied a door ahead.  Above it was a glowing exit sign and if Newt hadn't just been in the fight of his life he might have laughed.

"Seriously?" Frypan asked in disbelief and he shook his head.  Silently they opened the door to the sound of alarms and the stench of death and blood.

Thomas stopped and glanced at him and Newt nodded to keep going. Together they entered the building, passing bodies laying haphazardly around what appeared to be a lab or sorts.

"What happened here?"  Newt looked on through the glass that Minho had stopped and was staring at. Two bodies lay with bullet wounds through them and he took his friend by the shoulder and steered him away.

"C'mon Minho." He said softly as they entered a large room with more monitors than he had fingers and toes. Cautiously the Gladers spread out and began looking for answers.  Newt moved closer to a set of monitors that displayed what little was left of their Glade. "So they were watching us." He commented as he picked out the Homestead, what was left of it anyway, and the buildings that housed the hammocks.

He turned to see Thomas and Teresa staring at each other from across a glass partition and wondered what was going through their heads. Thomas had said they had both worked together on this Maze, maybe they were remembering something being here.

If that was true he was hoping it was helpful. Crossing the room to Tommy's side the brunet spared him a glance before he pressed a blinking light on a monitor.  A woman appeared on the screen, hair pulled back, dressed in white. She seemed the sort who would be likeable but in a dangerous way. Like she could get away with murder because of her smooth talking and ability to deceive.  Newt didn't like her one bit.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Ava Paige. I'm the director of operations of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department..."

Newt turned those words over in his head and realized. W.C.K.D. That's what it stood for.

"If you're watching this, that means you have successfully completed the Maze Trials. I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you, but circumstances seem to have prevented it. I'm sure by now you must all be very confused, angry...Frightened.  I can only assure you that everything that's happened to you. Everything we've done to you...It was all done for a reason."

Newts hair stood on edge when he thought about the friends who had been sacrificed in order for them to get this far.  It was this womans fault. Alby died because this director decided to send Grievers after all of them. No reason she could give was good enough as far as he was concerned.

"You won't remember, but the sun has scorched our world.  Billions of lives lost to fire,famine, suffering on a global scale.  The fallout was unimaginable. What came after was worse. We called it te Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent, unpredictable, incurable.  Or so we thought."

Newt grit his teeth and crossed his arms. If this lady was trying to convince them they were the good guys he wasn't having any of it.

"In time a new generation emerged that could survive the virus.  Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure, but finding it would not be easy. The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed inside harsh environments where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand what makes them different. What makes you different. You may not realize it, but you're very important."

Newt scoffed and Thomas glanced at him then he shook his head and went back to watching the screen.  In the background people began moving quickly as if something had alarmed them. That's when men in black gear showed up and began shooting everyone they saw.

So that's what happened.

"Unfortunately your trials have only just begun. As you will no doubt soon discovered not everyone agrees with out methods. Progress is slow. People are scared. It may be too late for us, for me, but not for you. The outside world awaits."

The glass behind Doctor Paige broke and she picked up a gun holding it to her head. "Remember...Wicked is good." They looked away as the shot rang out. Newt may not have liked her, but he hadn't wanted her dead. She seemed like she would have all the answers.  Thomas looked up and into the room where her body lay and Newt rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it over?" Chuck asked.

"She said we were important..." Newt mused running the video over again in his head.  There was no answers as to what they did next though. If the Earth was scorched and everyone was running around with this bloody Flare virus where were they supposed to go? "What are we supposed to do now?"

Thomas shook his head, he looked shell shocked and Newt stepped forward and took his hand. "I don't know..."  His whiskey eyes met Newts and he looked just as lost as the rest of them. "We can't stay here. Let's go."

Newt nodded and squeezed his hand gently before letting go.  They turned to the massive door on the far left side of them and stepped towards it when they heard a familiar voice.

"No."

"Gally?" Thomas asked stepping forward then he froze. Newt could already tell that he'd been stung by the way he was sweating and the wild look in his eyes.

"Don't. He's been stung." Teresa beat him to it and Thomas looked up at Gally.

"We can't leave." Gally told them, his face twisted in pain.

"Gally we're out. We're free." Thomas tried to get through to him but it wasn't working and that's when Newt realized he was holding a gun. He hadn't been able to see it from where he was standing.  Next to him Minho reached for the staff Newt was holding.

"Free? You think we're free out there?  No." He lifted the gun and aimed it at Thomas and Newt had to resist every instinct to pull Thomas back and away from him.  If anyone made a sudden movement Gally would probably shoot him.

"Gally listen to me. You're not thinking straight. You're not. We can help you just put down the gun."  Thomas pleaded and Gally shook his head.

"I belong to the Maze."  Everything happened so fast Newt didn't know what to do.  A gun shot rang out, then suddenly Gally had a spear through his chest and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air. He checked Thomas first to make sure he was okay and it looked like the gunfire had missed everyone.

Then red blossomed from Chucks chest and he fell to the ground in Thomas's arms. Newt put his hand over his mouth in horror as the little boy who had been like a brother to him gasped for air and began to die right in front of his eyes. He was in shock, rooted to the ground and his heart shattered.. Not Chuck too. Tears welled in his eyes but it happened too fast, there wasn't time to say goodbye and Thomas was crying in anguish when the life left Chucks eyes.

Newt finally forced himself to move and pushed forward to kneel down next to him, when the door opened and a bright light shone through, people clad in black and carrying guns ran inside and started pulling him away. He fought them only to be overpowered and drug outside into the harsh light. It was everywhere, brighter than even the sunniest day in the glade he cried out for Thomas in his mind, but there wasn't an answer while he was still in the compound. Ahead a helicopter was waiting for them and the man leading him by the arm was saying something, but he couldn't make it out over the noise. He felt Thomas's presence again as he was half drug out of the facility.

_Newt!? Newt where are you!?_

_I'm on the chopper Tommy! We gotta go come on_!

He saw Thomas run towards him and he jumped inside as the man near him climbed aboard. Thomas sat next to him and Newt wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Thomas leaned into him and he could almost feel his grief over losing Chuck. He felt the same and their only comfort now was that it hadn't been for nothing. They'd made it out alive and they were together.

The man across from them took off his mask and surveyed their group and so did Newt. Everyone was exhausted, dirty, covered in Griever muck and probably hungry, but they were out.

"Relax kid. Everything’s gonna change." The man said and Thomas looked up at him sharply, but said nothing.  Newt knew something was spinning in Thomas's head, but he didn't ask. Not now.

The helicopter rose and the Gladers looked out the window seeing just how small their home of the past three years really was. From here you could see the entire Maze spanning out below them and the tiny box that was their Glade in the middle. Around it endless sand as far as the eye could see.

When he'd seen enough he settled back in against the wall and Thomas laid his head on his shoulder toying with the little wooden figure Chuck had made, now stained brown and red with the boys blood.  Newt gently stroked Thomas's hair and took a deep breath. It was finally over. They could live a normal life now right? Somewhere safe, away from Grievers and walls and endless hopelessness

They were free. Chuck, Alby, everyone else who died to get them here. Their sacrifices weren’t in vain.

Right?


End file.
